


那些本与史矛革无关的事

by BilBoQ



Series: Smaug/Bilbo Baggins龙哈比 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 骑士！SmaugX公主！Bilbo。光顾着开车的ABO设定狗血故事。





	1. 有关下午茶

侍女们端着银盘有条不紊地走过宫殿直通到凉亭的长廊，刚烤好的柠檬派和樱桃塔香味飘散开，给初秋有点萧条的花园增添了一点情趣。  
而这么多的甜点都是带给一个人的。国王最小的孩子，王族里唯一的Omega公主，邻国所有大公都在觊觎的璀璨明珠。  
老来得子的国王当初还不知道这个可爱男孩会成为一个Omega，给他起了比尔博这样稚气可爱的名字，希望他做自己和Alpha哥哥姐姐们的开心果。而当比尔博开始散发那股甜腻可人的气味时，他成为了王族最受宠的孩子，就连早已结婚生子的第一王储也会对这个罕见的Omega弟弟宠爱有加。婚约书像是雪花一样飘来，堆在国王的案前，舍不得爱子的国王只是摆摆手：“时候还早。”  
上百位侍女和厨娘负责比尔博的饮食和起居，也就只有这样的地位和宠爱能配得上这一位唯一的公主。但从小在溺爱中长大的公主性格古怪，不喜欢与人说话或玩耍，那些来到他身边的书童或玩伴他都瞧不上眼，他只爱他自己捡回家的狗。

捡回家的狗。这种话只能私下说说。  
侍女们终于走到凉亭这边，为首的那位年资较长的，待安排其他人站好后，才敢上前禀报比尔博殿下，下午茶到了。  
公主正在专心下棋。一副什么都没有听见的模样。有经验的侍女等公主的棋子又挪了一步后，才又禀报一遍。  
公主还是专心致志地看着棋盘，侍女见状只好转头向公主对面的棋手求助，那便是骑士史矛革了。凉亭里的他穿着日常的轻铠甲，即便与公主站着下棋的时候，也有一只手扶在剑上，金红色的头发被调皮的比尔博编得有点女气，但棱角分明的脸和阴郁的表情彰显着骑士的不近人情。  
但他并没有看上去的那么不近人情。  
“殿下，如果再等的话，您的点心就要凉了。”  
“听起来像是你觉得自己要输了。”  
“您已经悔过很多次棋了。”  
史矛革骑士说这话的时候站得笔直，不在乎公主殿下是否会对他发怒。  
“好吧，你赢了，奖励是喂我吃柠檬派，怎么样？”  
“遵命，殿下。”  
史矛革示意侍女们把桌子清干净，棋盘被请走了，银盘一件接一件地呈上来，骑士拿着银餐刀为公主切下一块派，用掌心接着碎屑，将派送进公主的嘴里。  
在比尔博吃完那一口后，史矛革想要拿手帕擦拭公主的嘴角，但公主突然捉住史矛革那只负责接住碎屑的手，亲吻着史矛革的手心，仔细把那些落下的碎屑和派馅舔干净，最后轻轻落下一个吻。  
史矛革俯视着公主殿下亲吻自己的手心，面对比尔博仰视的勾引眼神毫无反应。  
侍女们面无表情地无视了这一画面，习以为常。

史矛革不知道是天底下的Omega胃口都这么好，还是只有比尔博能一个人能吃掉半张个派。史矛革被要求坐下一起用下午茶，但他不喜欢甜食，只是为了公主的心情吃了一角。  
“我们回去休息好不好，史矛革。”  
“都随您的意思。”  
公主抓起裙摆跳下椅子，他的骑士跟在身后，一路上所有的下人都低下头行礼，比尔博走得那么快，史矛革跟在后面，好奇以他的身高，到底是怎么做到的。  
到了寝室那扇门前，骑士停下了脚步，但今天这个气候宜人的下午，公主望了望走廊，没有一个下人，便将骑士一把拉进了自己的闺房。

“你来服侍我上床。”比尔博说着踩着脚踏坐在了床边，他从裙摆下抬起一只脚伸向史矛革。  
史矛革压着剑柄上前半步，单膝跪了下来，他握住公主的鞋底，让公主踩在他的膝盖上，顺着公主脚踝上菱形缠绕的绑带去找系好的结扣。  
但这显然没有那么容易。  
“我早上把另一头系在了衬裙上，侍女弄丢了我的腰带。”这显然意味着想要脱掉这双鞋子，得先脱掉公主的衣服，可比尔博歪了歪头，双手撑在身体两侧，一点自己动手的意思都没有，他看着史矛革不语的表情笑道：“愣着干嘛，快点帮我脱掉，听见没有，我要睡觉了。”  
“是。”骑士颔首领命，他单手拢住了公主的脚踝，另一只手顺着公主的小腿及至膝盖而上，接着滑过两侧云朵一样的裙摆，但当他将手伸进那裙衣里，想要捏起公主里衬的薄纱时，却只摸到了公主光裸柔软的大腿。  
史矛革微微一愣，公主已经笑着倾下身来一把取下他金红发辫上那十分滑稽的辫绳。公主一脚踩着他的膝盖，一脚踩着床边的脚凳，凑近了些用手解开了骑士身上轻甲的侧搭扣，在他耳边用言语逗弄着，他说他今天底下什么也没有穿，又诚挚地邀请史矛革与他同寝以便能够守护他的梦境。  
“你知道你没有拒绝我的权力？”公主踩在骑士膝盖上的脚踝使着巧劲地晃了晃。  
史矛革不露声色地深吸了一口气：“如您所愿，我的殿下。”

公主在骑士的服侍下躺在了床上，他被脱掉的鞋子散落在脚凳两旁，解开腰上的缎带之后，史矛革替他取下了收束形状的伞状裙撑，比尔博用脚勾着史矛革的大腿将骑士带到了自己的两腿之间：“你穿着你的盔甲爬上了我的床，”说着他拉了一把史矛革的手，令他不得不用手撑在公主的身体两侧保持平衡，“你会弄脏我的床单和被罩，今天早上我才叫人洗好换上的。”  
史矛革仍旧没什么表情，他看着比尔博发间别着的小朵钻花，将公主的几缕栗色长发轻轻从肩头拂到他的肩后，他抬眼对上比尔博笑意满盈的蜜色眼睛，低声请求道：“请殿下准许。”  
比尔博笑着点了点头，扬着脸让史矛革把那些发饰一一取下，又问他的骑士道：“我戴着那些不好看吗？”  
史矛革说那会伤着公主。  
比尔博又笑了，他向后躺在床上，又向下轻轻一滑，引得史矛革垂首望他。比尔博倒是很满意这个从下往上的视角，看着他戎装半解的骑士微微挑眉的神情。他先前责怪史矛革的盔甲会弄脏了他的床，但也是他不许史矛革在上床前脱下那些盔甲，他满心满眼想要替骑士亲手脱掉那些袍服，再让他的骑士弄脏自己。  
床上的规矩和床下差不多，没有公主的命令史矛革只能等待。  
哪怕公主正躺在他的身下蜷起腿来自慰。  
要命的属于Omega的那股子甜味从那些弄湿床单和裙子的液体里渗了出来，从公主湿泞的私处幽幽地钻了出来，而比尔博像是仰倒的幼兽一般全无自觉地半蜷着一条腿，柔软的手隔着裙摆揉弄自己短小的阴茎，史矛革知道那里是粉色的。  
然而这完全不能满足一个Omega，沉浸在自渎快感之中的公主将腿搭在了Alpha冰凉的轻甲上，他眯着眼望着史矛革面无表情的脸舔了舔嘴唇，他比谁都清楚那代表着什么，以及此时此刻Alpha浑身的肌肉有多么紧绷。为此，比尔博抬起湿滑的手指握住了史矛革撑在他脸侧的手掌，跟着侧过脸去舔吻，连着男人的手腕的皮肤，再用另一只手撩高自己的裙摆获得最后的高潮。  
等到比尔博从高潮的余韵里缓缓落下后，他对他的骑士说，你也想尝一尝吗？  
公主说话的时候，手指仍然深陷在自己熟红的小穴里，连拔出来的力气都散去了，史矛革看着只是拧紧了眉头没有说话，直到比尔博拉着史矛革用力到有些发僵的手掌贴到了他的身上，对着忍耐多时的骑士道：“我想要你了。”

公主柔软丰腴的腰身被握在史矛革的掌间，像是捧住一只吃饱了奶和蜜的兔子，温暖而鲜活。史矛革前后抽送着，每回都将阴茎塞得很深，深到比尔博会在被插入到极致时喘不过气地溢出一点鼻音，这也令史矛革得到纾解。  
事实上比尔博并不吝啬自己的呻吟，他哼弄着告诉史矛革操对了地方，告诉史矛革他还想再多一点，再重一点。他栗色的长发会在动作间遮住他白里透粉的肩头和翘起的乳珠，他看起来完全不像是一个国家里本应最为矜持淑婉的公主。  
比尔博又让史矛革将自己抱在怀里，性事行进到一半时他总是更偏爱这个体位，他搂住史矛革的肩颈，手指插进骑士金红的发间，他不许史矛革吻他，Omega贪欢的小嘴却紧紧地含吮着Alpha的阴茎，巴不得Alpha能够连他的子宫也一并操透。比尔博沉浸在这样的幻想里，分泌出的滑液顺着Alpha的阴茎弄湿了一片床单，史矛革只能更深更重地向上顶弄。  
公主趴在骑士的肩头哧哧地笑了起来，他拉过史矛革的一只手压在自己的腹部上：“你都操到我这儿了，Alpha……”他半闭着眼睛享受了一会儿，乳白的牙齿在嘴唇上印下一排齿印，却并不为他招惹的反应负任何责任。  
等到再次被操弄到喘不过气时，比尔博开始诉说他最原本的下流幻想：“你弄脏了你的盔甲，”他说着解开了剩下一半的搭扣，“还有我的衣服，”史矛革深深地看着他，单手卸下轻甲，掷在地上，“我的床和我的被子，”公主的手斜插进了骑士里衣的领口，抚摸史矛革精壮的肌肉和坚硬的乳头，那让史矛革猛地操得狠了些，公主闷哼了一声，竟然又将骑士的阴茎吃得更深了一些，“你打算……怎么把我弄脏呢？”  
骑士猛地扣紧了握在公主臀部上的手，这让公主再怎么挣扎也脱不开Alpha的阴茎，公主的小穴就这样被迫把Alpha的每一滴精液都吞了下去。Alpha的高潮漫长而猛烈，未进行到一半，公主的手臂脱力，骑士不得不分散了些精力为公主在身下垫了些软垫，但扣紧比尔博臀部的手从未松开。  
比尔博咬着下唇看史矛革高潮时动情的表情，史矛革除了现在从不会露出这种表情来，就算是骄纵的公主，也不舍得要他的骑士停下来，而是卖力地拱着腰，要史矛革射进来。  
比尔博在这种时候总忘记自己的高潮，等他意识到的时候，他正在余韵里颤抖，双手紧紧搅着床单。史矛革快结束了，他能感觉得到。

骑士总是在结束后一副什么都没发生的样子，用手擦一下额头的汗，离开公主的怀抱，起身穿好衣服。因为公主现在要休息了，他该去门口守卫，这是骑士的本职工作。  
但偶尔公主不让骑士离开，他的手会重新攀上骑士的脖子，奖励他一个落在嘴唇上的吻，再要骑士抱着自己，直到自己睡着。公主甚至答应骑士等自己熟睡后，他可以从自己这里偷一枚吻。  
那一般要不了太久。睡着后的Omega眉眼不再骄傲，像一只温顺的兔子，骑士小心翼翼地从床上退下来，好在公主总是睡得很熟。骑士用本该握剑的手为公主把衣服理好，将毯子拉起，最后半跪在床边牵起公主垂在外面的手，轻轻地吻了吻，最后放回毯子下面藏好。  
没人知道史矛革是如何将轻铠穿得悄无声息的，在他打开公主卧房的门，站在门口扶着剑柄站好时，就算有那么多的传言，亲眼见过史矛革骑士的人，怎么也不会想到他刚刚得到了Omega公主的宠幸。


	2. 有关初夜

宫中绝大多数人都知道史矛革的来历，却很少有人能讲明白那到底是如何发生的。  
当年，在比尔博殿下觉醒成为Omega后，王国为他举行了盛大的庆典，慕名前来的Alpha贵族们带着礼物挤破了王城的正门，只为看看王族最小的公主。  
比尔博殿下在典礼的那张缎面靠椅上坐了一上午，手背被无数的嘴唇和胡茬摩擦到麻木，强忍着打翻侍女递上来的冰葡萄酒的冲动，再次对着前来自我介绍的贵族公子哥微笑起来。  
午宴的时候比尔博借口累过了头，想先回去睡一会儿，其实是偷偷爬上了一架马车，等贵族在午宴后驶离城堡时跑出去。  
他今天乖够了，觉醒后其实是成人典礼，他早就想自己出去看看了，但国王一再食言，他只好自己实现这个愿望。  
他把外裙扔在马厩，在草垛里翻出了马夫孩子的衣服，把衬裙的下摆扯掉后，下人打扮的公主果真没有被卫兵识破，跟着如织的贵族马车离开了王宫的正门。  
等到午宴后，四处寻找公主的卫兵终于发现了那件被脱掉的外裙和撕扯下的衬裙碎片时，王城的气氛瞬间降到冰点，愤怒的国王扬言要砍了今日守城卫兵的头，他只有尽快找到公主才能保住性命。  
而这时的公主在街上走得正开心，所见所闻都是新鲜事物，比早上那些千篇一律的俏皮话讨喜多了。本该没有什么事的，可没有吃午饭的公主闻到街上的烤鸽子蛋就走不动路了，他看了一会儿其他人都是怎么从摊主那里得到的鸽子蛋，想了想，从头发里摘下了一枚缀着红宝石的发饰。果不其然他换到了鸽子蛋，塞到嘴里的时候，除了口感有点粗糙，味道还是很诱人的。在他要摘下另一枚发饰再换一串的时候，几个早在一旁观察许久的陌生男人围了上来，说知道哪里有更多的烤鸽子蛋可以换。  
“我不需要那么多。”  
公主虽然从未出过城堡，却很会察言观色，他能感觉到这些人另有所图。但被前后推搡着进入小巷的时候，他实在没有料到下一个瞬间，那些沾着泥灰的手会粗暴地伸进他宝贝的头发里，去摘掉女官悉心别上的发饰。  
“你们弄疼我了！”愤怒的公主抬手想要将他们推远，反而被男人们推倒在地，有人拿出了小刀，于是公主听见自己的头发被割断的声音。  
实在没料到这个结果的比尔博开始尖叫求助，一只手慌乱地捂住了他的嘴，但那只手太大了，捂得比尔博喘不过气来，他的踢打渐渐失去了力气。  
所以在史矛革出现的时候，比尔博并没有注意到，直到另一双手将他从肮脏的地面扶起：“你还好吗？”  
仍旧是陌生的声音，但传来的情感是平淡且冷静的，比尔博舒了口气，想要睁开眼看清对方，首先映入眼帘的是金红色的头发。  
“我站不起来了。”比尔博诚实道。  
金红色的陌生人把他从地上抱起来。比尔博就将头靠在他的肩上，闻到一股让人安心的陌生气味，这股气味让人想要把这个陌生人据为己有。  
“现在你没事了。”  
金红色的骑士，比尔博在心底如此称呼他，他看到骑士迈过了地上那些攻击他的陌生人，回到了大街上。比尔博拒绝从他的怀抱里下来，告诉这位骑士该怎么送自己回家。  
这就是比尔博如何将他的狗捡回了家，其实是，一个流浪汉抱着流浪汉打扮的公主来到了王宫的正门，公主用自己父王送的项链表明了自己的身份，贴身服侍他的女官和侍女提着裙子从宴会大厅一路小跑过来。卫兵派人去向已经骑马出了城门的国王报信。女官见到浑身上下一团糟的公主，冷汗涔涔，心想不知道国王会怎样大发雷霆。  
“让我带您去清理一下吧，殿下。”  
而尊贵的公主殿下仍然不肯离开流浪者的怀抱，在场的所有人都无法命令公主从他身边离开，毕竟尊贵的王子们都和国王一起出门找他了。  
公主现在身为城堡里地位最高的人，执意要为送他回家的流浪汉晋封，在任性的公主面前，大家只能等国王回来。  
而作为这场闹剧的中心，金红色的骑士一直都面无表情。

几天后，王族不得不接受了救回公主的流浪汉，将他晋封为一名骑士。而抢夺了公主几枚发饰的混混们则被近卫队的骑士捉住绞死在城墙上，烤鸽子蛋的摊主自此也名声大噪，见人就吹嘘自己亲眼见过了公主，他的姿色是如何动人。  
比尔博虽然并不在乎名字这回事，但对于史矛革这个名字的发音很是喜欢，总是喜欢叫他的名字，而他的回答每次都只有一声平淡的“是”。  
史矛革学东西很快，那些有关骑士和王城的奇怪规矩，乡野出身的他接受起来却毫无障碍，或许是史矛革有公主特殊的优待，他从没惹过什么大的麻烦。很多时候公主甚至亲自做他的老师，给他读书，教他下棋，请品德高尚的骑士教史矛革用剑。  
“他好像从小就开始用剑那样熟练。”结束了授课的骑士对公主殿下汇报课程的结果，“他很有天赋，很荣幸能做史矛革骑士的剑术老师。”  
公主会高兴地拍手：“他在夸你呢，史矛革。”  
史矛革淡淡说了声谢谢。

所以事情是如何发展成现在这样的呢？  
几个月后，身为Omega的公主和史矛革越走越近，流言都开始出现，女官终于选择出言提醒：“史矛革骑士是一位Alpha，聪明的殿下应该与他保持距离。”  
比尔博方才醒悟，这才是史矛革闻起来那么棒的原因。比尔博私下与史矛革提起这件事时，史矛革却出乎意料地回复道：“您闻起来也很好，殿下。”  
这句话才让公主重新审视了自己的性别和与之而来的觉醒，在典礼那天的出逃，他命中注定一样地带回了自己的Alpha骑士。  
一旦想到了这些，公主在夜里开始无法安眠。他会披着外袍站在房间外的走廊里吹风，又在巡逻的卫兵出现时悄悄躲到廊柱之后。  
穿着银色盔甲的史矛革也是其中的一员，守夜的骑士就站在公主的房间门口，注视着调皮的公主，什么也没有说。  
金红色的骑士只忠于为他晋封的公主，想到这里，公主又闻到那股诱人的气味，在庭中花香和夜风的打扰下慢慢飘散变淡，比尔博意识到自己应该把这股气味收集起来，不应该让它就这样浪费在人人都熟睡的深夜。  
比尔博在黑暗中牵起史矛革的手，要他进入到自己的寝室中。

公主空荡荡的寝室格外冷清，绣着繁复花纹的被单反射着从高窗射落的冰凉月光，像是落了一层薄雪。比尔博在合上门后松开了史矛革的手，他朝床边走了两三步，回头去看站在门口一动不动的史矛革，公主显得有些犹豫，他命令史矛革走近一些，接着走到床边坐下，看似随意地抬起左腿，叠在了右腿上。  
得到公主命令的史矛革走近了一些，公主要他继续走到自己面前，他也没有犹豫。  
接着，公主和骑士随意地聊起了许多事情，他问骑士记不记得之前给他讲的故事，关于国王最信赖的骑士与王后偷情的故事，骑士说当然记得。  
“告诉我，”比尔博抬起红红的脸，在寂静的夜里压低了声音问，“你曾……有过什么人吗？”  
“什么，殿下？我没懂您的意思。”  
比尔博撅起嘴想骂他傻的时候，史矛革那副冷静的表情稍微有了点起伏，比尔博的脸更红了，他垫在身下的手偷偷攥紧了裙服的布料道：“所以现在你懂了？”  
“有过。”  
“……可以和我讲讲吗？”  
“您想听哪一部分？”  
比尔博凑近了一些，要史矛革从他们如何认识的开始讲。史矛革摇摇头说他忘记了，毕竟那不重要。  
比尔博觉得不可思议，如果你愿意和一个人上床，那么至少他对你来说应当格外特别才对。  
“那你还记得谁呢，史矛革，你还记得什么呢？”  
暖金色的眼睛蒙上一层阴影，金红色的骑士没有回答公主的问题。  
“好吧，”公主忽然微不可闻地呼出一口气，他让史矛革脱下了手套，然后伸手握住了史矛革的手道，“那的确不重要，毕竟从现在开始，你只要记得我就好。”  
史矛革难得地没有答话。  
“你的手很暖和。”  
骑士点点头，仍然不知道公主要做什么。  
接着公主抬头看了他一眼，复又低下头，左腿从右腿上放下，就在史矛革以为那是公主想要换个姿势时，他看见公主将双腿分开了一些，慢慢拉起了裙摆，月光和阴影都落在了莹白的腿上。  
史矛革的手被比尔博握得很紧。  
不知道是谁的手心出汗了，交握的部分开始生出一点滑腻，比尔博握不紧史矛革的手，便换成了十指相扣的姿势。他几乎不敢抬起头，哪怕他知道史矛革永远也不会拒绝他。  
裙摆被比尔博掀到了大腿之上，他在夜间的寒意里微不可察地打着抖，脸红得能烫人，然而就差最后一点的时候公主停下了，他思索片刻，又将腿再打开了一些。  
Alpha能闻到一股青涩到有点泛酸的甜味，他不动声色地叹了口气，等待公主殿下最后的命令。  
公主执拗地将他的骑士拉低一些，再拉低一些，直到史矛革的腰弯下来能与坐在床边的比尔博对视。在史矛革以为自己大概是能得到一枚吻的时候，比尔博倾身给他了一句耳语：“我要你碰我。”  
这并不是公主要他去为自己倒一杯茶那样简单的命令。  
史矛革的迟疑清楚明白地横亘在了两人之间，比尔博仍然紧紧地握着他的手，没有一点松动。  
在僵持了几个呼吸之后，史矛革轻轻带着比尔博紧攥在他掌心的手慢慢落在了比尔博冰凉的膝盖上，金红色的骑士仍旧温和且平淡地说道：“希望殿下不要后悔。”  
公主抬起脸摇了摇头，湿润的眼睛像是湖光下的祖母绿。  
公主被骑士轻轻地扶着肩膀慢慢地向床上倒去，那些暖意从他的肩头滑落到腰际，接着是光裸的腿间，比尔博用手捂住了自己的嘴，他紧盯着床顶翠色的纱幔，任由骑士用手指探寻自己的处女之地。  
Omega很快就只能用腿夹住骑士的手臂呻吟抖动，他细嫩的皮肤压住Alpha的皮肤和铠甲的纹路，很快伴着疼痛泛起红晕，但这在初经人事的刺激里不足为道。房间里Omega的气味慢慢变得更加浓郁了，Alpha仍旧克制着手上的动作，通过观察Omega的表情来判断自己是否下手太重或太轻。  
就算时间的流动被青涩的性事拉扯得有些粘滞，那也要不了太久，史矛革几乎没有怎么逗弄，仅仅是简单地用手指抽插便让公主攀上了高潮。公主在高潮时小声地哀鸣，像是要引人怜惜那样张开手臂隔着铠甲抱紧了骑士。在骑士想要收回手指的时候，公主下身热情的小口还在动情地收缩，滑液慢慢涌出，骑士不知道自己是应该继续？还是等待公主的下一道命令。  
“我想要亲你一下，史矛革。”那就像恋人之间的请求，而不是对骑士的命令。  
高潮的红晕还未完全从公主的脸上褪去，他动了动腿，史矛革了然地把手指收回。公主的爱液浸湿了他的手指，他也顾不上去擦，将头低得更低，好让公主给他一个吻。  
公主抬头亲了亲史矛革冰冷的嘴唇，又小心翼翼地问：“你不会说出去吧，史矛革？”  
“当然。”  
比尔博又奖励给史矛革一个吻，不过这次是落在了他的颧骨上。  
“那你会忘记今晚发生的事吗？”公主又问。  
“……如果这是您期望的，当然会忘记。”  
公主这次的反应是躺得更舒服了一些，拉过身侧的毯子为自己盖好，史矛革知道现在他该起身离开了，在他合上门之前，他听到公主今夜的最后一道命令。  
公主要骑士为自己记得今夜发生的一切。

在那之后，史矛革真正爬上比尔博的床只是时间的问题。  
比尔博始终记得，金红色的骑士第一次在自己的房间卸下银甲，是在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，他在落雷的时候才能借着转瞬即逝的光芒看清史矛革的身体和表情。可公主害怕打雷，害怕群山间回荡的隆隆声，害怕有关雷电的传说，更害怕骑士进入时那能把他烫伤的温度和能将他撕裂的力道。此时情欲和性爱的温存在这个雷雨夜显得格外动人，尚且年幼的公主从未想过他能被一个人如此爱着，或者说，公主从未想过Alpha和Omega之间的性事会曼妙得比诗歌里描写的还要诱人。对公主来说，疼痛就像是枝叶里掩藏的荆棘，更衬托了花的娇艳动人，他在雷声里低啜，往日里不善言谈的骑士此时却打开了话匣子安慰着公主。  
那夜比尔博没有让史矛革回到寝室的门外守候，他枕着史矛革的手臂睡去，坚信金红色的骑士就是为他而生的。

或许是和史矛革一同巡夜的骑士发现了史矛革常常消失不见又突然出现；或许是为比尔博殿下收拾床单的侍女捡到了一两根金红色的发丝；又或许只是公主和他宠爱的骑士之间的情愫太过明显了；有关公主的香艳流言在王宫中不胫而走。在花园中受女官训斥的比尔博的脸只是染上了一层薄红，反驳了女官要他把史矛革调走的建议。  
“如果您真的把史矛革从我身边调离，不就等于承认了流言吗？”  
穿着银色盔甲的骑士正站在不远处的花丛旁，蝴蝶绕着他金红色的头发飞舞，停在了史矛革的肩上，史矛革仍旧是那副冷淡的表情，眼睛却总是注视着比尔博。  
比尔博又看了看坐在身侧还在苦口婆心劝说的女官，突然起身，走到了史矛革身边，挽着他的手臂说希望骑士能陪他在花园里走一走。  
而陪伴就这样顺风顺水地维持了两年多。


	3. 有关出游

自那日午后的厮混以来，公主的心情难得地一直不错，没有责怪打碎他喜欢的器皿的侍女，也很少指挥史矛革做些稀奇古怪的事情，只是让骑士跟在自己身边，陪自己看书或是聊天。尽管所谓聊天大多只是公主单方面地说骑士在一旁安静地听，但这样平静的日子难免会让人觉出几分安逸，想要一直如此下去。  
只是秋天早已让皇家围场里的动物养出了秋膘，秋猎的日子眼看就要到了，王城中所有能够享有秋猎的人都因即将到来的旅行而蠢蠢欲动，公主自然也并不例外。  
一日，寝室内公主与骑士云雨初歇，两人正躺在床上温存，比尔博忽然从被子里翻身起来跪坐在床上，他两手虚虚撑住床面，认真地叮嘱起还躺在一旁的史矛革道：“今年秋猎我要你陪我一起去。”  
史矛革闻言思索了片刻，微微皱起了眉。  
公主见他神色就猜到了八九分，因而先声夺人道：“去年因为你和女官小姐忧心，所以我没有去成，但哥哥们回来之后都在我面前炫耀围场的景色有多好看，小溪有多清澈，秋天的动物也十分喜人。他们在我面前从去年炫耀到了今年，无论如何今年我都要去。”  
史矛革不为所动道：“殿下的发情期要到了。”  
“可还有时间不是吗？何况女官会带着药和熏香，我又并不想同哥哥们一起狩猎，只是去看看城外的景色，顶多去个四五天我们就提前回来。”比尔博说着凑近了史矛革，俯下身趴在他胸口道，“就算我真的发情了，你也会把我安全带回来的，不是吗？”他手里勾着骑士的一缕金红色的头发把玩，像是亲人的小动物那样。  
平日里骄傲而敏感的公主有如此姿态倒并不令史矛革感到惊讶，他知道这不过是发情期将近的影响，Omega会在Alpha面前变得柔软而温顺、极度渴望身体的接触，更不用提史矛革作为唯一一个跟公主有过肌肤之亲的Alpha，自然是公主渴求的不二人选。  
故而骑士待在公主身边的这两年间，几乎每一次发情期前，都会拥有公主甚于平日的亲近，这次尤甚，比尔博几乎是要跟史矛革腻在床间了。  
“所以你就答应我吧？”公主睁着圆圆的眼睛，向骑士央求道，“求你了，嗯？”说完还不忘向Alpha递过一枚亲吻。

皇家秋游的队伍绵延几里，国王带上了亲近的臣仆和喜爱的儿女，大臣们也带上了亲眷，马车浩浩荡荡地向着城外山脚下的围场开拨。许久不曾外出的公主坐在马车里向着街边围观的人群挥手，然而还未出城他便觉得腻了，缩回马车里同服侍他的女官一起在案上剥桔子吃。  
待到马车队伍驶进林间的道路，两旁的景色变得秀丽清新，比尔博便把帘子撩开与马车旁骑着一匹黑马的史矛革搭话，他问史矛革还有多远的路，又问史矛革要不要跟他一起坐在马车上。连女官都想劝阻时，公主举了个剥好的桔子问史矛革要不要吃。  
幸亏穿着轻铠甲的骑士一向不苟言笑，公主也并不计较他的不予回应，车队里不相干的人等才不曾注意到这边的情况。  
百无聊赖的公主只好懒洋洋地倒回车内为他布置好的软塌之上，拿出一本闲书读着还不过瘾，又让女官替他倒一杯果酒来喝。  
秋天的太阳晒得马车暖意融融，比尔博很快便觉得有些倦怠，蜷在软榻间几乎要睡着了，意识怔忪间，比尔博还惦念着刚刚的果酒应该拿给史矛革尝一尝。  
一旁的女官见公主阖上了眼睑，担心地替公主盖上薄被，把公主手里的书抽了出来，默默祈祷上帝保佑公主的发情期不会提前到来。

抵达目的地之后，睡足的公主精神抖擞地下了马车，让史矛革替他牵一匹马来骑。  
然而此时周围的人都忙着在搭设好的营地内穿梭摆设，国王一路舟车劳顿坐得乏了，也要先休息一阵，根本没有人会让公主在这个时候就进入林间打猎。  
别无他法，史矛革让公主坐上了自己的马，再又亲自牵着马的缰绳，带着公主在附近林间沿着一条潺潺的小溪绕着营地走，特意避开了可能有大型动物出没的地方。  
秋天的溪水出奇地清澈，林间已经有叶子纷纷地落了下来，骑士牵着马涉过落叶和积水满布的草地，待绕到营地背面时，比尔博牵了牵缰绳让马停住，想要下来走走。  
“林间湿气重，您还是待在马上比较好，殿下。”  
比尔博听了，倒没有再坚持，而是叫史矛革上马来：“这边没什么人，你要担心，我们再骑远一点就好。”  
史矛革见他坚持，点了点头，翻身上了马，他装作没有感受到公主向他怀里倚靠的动作和小心翼翼地深呼吸的模样，只是朝着林地深处一夹马腹，让坐骑带着两人驰到一射之外的地方，来到了山脚下的湖泊边，凝神细听已无人声。  
“真的像块镜子一样。”比尔博看着湖水感慨道。  
史矛革索性带着比尔博绕着湖边骑了半圈快马，直到绕到了湖对面太阳照着的地里，这块草坪干爽，骑士方才让公主下了马。  
比尔博提着裙摆走了两步，又觉得这片山脚下的空间太大太静，忙回过头要史矛革和他一齐走，骑士便牵着马往前跟着走了两步。可马喷着鼻息的声音让比尔博皱眉，史矛革便回头把马拴在了不远处的一颗树上。公主等骑士安顿好他的马，上前挽着骑士的手臂，要骑士脱下他的面甲。  
公主伸手殷勤地用贴身的手帕擦了擦骑士额角的汗水，接着说如果实在太热，还是脱掉盔甲比较好。  
骑士只解释说自己已经习惯了，请公主不要再为自己劳心。  
但史矛革心里清楚，比尔博要自己脱下盔甲其实是另有所图。此时此刻，公主身上那股Omega的甜腻黏液恐怕快将他自己的衬裙浸湿了，果不其然，在走到一片灌木投下的阴影之中时，公主拉住了骑士的手臂要和他接吻。  
没有人会拒绝这样的请求，骑士的手抚上了公主的侧脸，拇指小心地擦过公主柔软的下唇，在公主等得正要发作，骑士在最后关头吻了上去。  
这次的亲吻由骑士主导，金红色的骑士抱着公主的腰，将舌头往公主的口腔深处探去，公主也热情地回吻，手指扣紧了对方的银甲，要他快点脱掉。  
骑士仍旧不希望公主在这种环境下求欢，被人发现都已不是什么问题，若是公主受凉生病或者被树枝石子之类的东西刮伤，女官大概会在他的耳边念叨到冬节。  
可比尔博决定好的事情，史矛革怎么会有权力拒绝。  
在骑士的盔甲被剥掉之后，公主想要拉着史矛革直接在草坪里躺下，他体内濒临发作的Omega本能折磨得公主既焦急又可怜。  
史矛革却没有答应，他安抚地拉了拉公主的手，先将自己肩上的披风解下，铺在草坪上，再用手试了试，把下面硌人的石子都挑了出去。但草坪完全不如宫里的床铺柔软，比尔博躺下去后觉得很不舒服，索性要史矛革一个人躺在上面，自己则拉起裙摆骑在了史矛革的身上。  
这个要自己出力的姿势，其实比尔博不怎么喜欢。史矛革也知道，他扶着比尔博的腰，引导比尔博稍稍抬起身体，再将手伸到公主的裙摆下面逗弄他。  
公主躬下腰扶着史矛革的胸口扭动身体，等史矛革觉得公主准备好的时候，他解开裤腰带，让性器滑了出来，公主闭着眼睛等待史矛革的进来，谁料史矛革却一直在公主大腿内侧的软肉上蹭弄，像是刻意要吊着比尔博的兴致。  
比尔博本来是要生气了，但发情期前深藏在身体里的渴望却让他怎么也发作不起来，身体的反应跟不上思维的速度，比尔博只能顺从地等待史矛革的动作。  
见比尔博一副要哭出来的表情，史矛革按摩着他的尾椎骨，将性器慢慢顺着比尔博的股缝滑进了他的身体。随后史矛革握着比尔博的手，他要公主随着自己的节律扭动着身体，在公主落下的时候向上顶弄身体，等比尔博抬起身体时再将性器抽出。  
但这些香艳的画面都藏在了公主的裙摆之下，如果有其他人远远望过来，只能看到坐在草坪上的公主绯红的脸颊和随着呼吸起伏的胸口。  
公主在性爱的间歇整理了裙摆，抚平了那些褶皱，把裙摆粘上的草叶都摘下。  
史矛革觉得好笑，公主分明都被干得直不起腰了，还在整理自己的衣服。公主看出来了史矛革的想法，只好在喘息的间隙解释说一会儿回去的时候，不想被女官问起怎么把裙子弄得这么脏。  
“您就说从马上摔下来了。”  
“不行……你会受罚的……”  
骑士并没有对公主的维护表达自己的感激之情，他撑起上半身，用一只手把坐在自己身上的公主揽进怀里，一瞬间Alpha的气味包裹了Omega，让Omega变得更加紧张，意识混沌中，他开始出于本能地咬Alpha的脖子。Alpha只好把腰上的手移到Omega的后颈，轻轻拉着公主的头发，要他不要做这么危险的事。  
“您就要发情了，殿下，”史矛革将比尔博与他的距离拉开到可以对视的距离，“如果您执意这么做，我只能停下。”  
“……说得就像你能停下一样，”比尔博说着将史矛革紧紧抱住，“就让我闻闻你吧，我不会再咬你了，史矛革。”  
比尔博咬上了史矛革的衬衫，这次史矛革没有再制止了，他从比尔博手里夺回了性爱的控制权，用下身颠起比尔博，再让他借着重力落下来。  
公主的呻吟开始变得难过，他在高潮前总会显得有些痛苦，史矛革已经习惯了这件事，但仍旧有些于心不忍，小心翼翼地用嘴唇擦过公主的额头。  
高潮时的公主没能发现骑士在偷偷吻他，他的牙齿隔着衬衫也能给史矛革的肩头留下几道血痕。  
在一切都结束后，骑士把公主抱起来，拿出手帕，要为他清理自己刚刚射在公主腿间的精液。  
就在比尔博靠在史矛革身上休息的时候，突然灌木丛中出现了不小的动静，公主吓得在骑士的怀里僵直了身体，一时都想不起来要收起双腿。史矛革利落地把公主护在身后，同时抓起手边放着的佩剑。两人定睛一看，才发现灌木里的是一只母鹿，瞪着圆圆的眼睛，耳朵一抖一抖的，非常可爱。  
公主要笑起来的时候，又自己收住了声，他伏在骑士的耳边问：“我们把她捉回去好吗？”  
“鹿是很警惕的动物，用剑是杀不掉的，殿下。”  
听见骑士说要杀掉，公主叹了一口气，要史矛革继续为他清理身体，目送这只灵巧的动物消失在灌木丛里。  
在回去的路上，公主靠在骑士的怀里睡着了，发情期前的Omega会通过睡眠来养精蓄锐，但能在马背上睡着也是第一次听说。他们回到营地的时候，大家果然都出发去狩猎了，营地除了厨娘和不会骑马的女官外并没有多少人剩下。她们虽然不情不愿，也只能由Alpha骑士把公主抱进帐篷里。  
帐篷里的床铺虽然比不上宫里的柔软，那也要比草坪和披风好很多，公主落在床里就是一副再也不想起来的模样，女官想给他喂些水，他也不愿理会。  
帐篷里那股Omega的甜味愈发浓郁了，女官把早就准备好的熏香点燃用来遮掩气味，焦虑地祈祷着公主千万不要在这野外发情，一遍遍懊悔自己为什么会轻易答应殿下的无理请求。  
在公主安睡的时候，骑士仍然守在帐篷外，那些Beta女官的焦虑对他来说都是无稽之谈，以他的经验来说，公主的发情期还要等上一周。  
毕竟Omega已经有过这么多次的发情，Alpha的预估从不出错。  



	4. 有关发情

一周后的正午，王城城堡的藏书馆中，午饭前学士们照例站在大厅中观察着星盘，本月的轮值主司站在太阳的位置宣布这一天的头等大事：Omega公主的发情期已经开始了，午饭后要照例服下二十倍稀释的罂粟茶，好平稳度过这一次没有伴侣的发情。  
“没有异议的话。请莱特学士主持这件事，再有一个钟的时间，殿下那边就会派人来取药了。”  
“我认为这次应该提高稀释浓度。”被点名的学士举起自己满是划痕的单片眼镜查看着记录，“三个月前，公主发情持续的时间已经明显延长了，如果这一次仍采用二十倍……”  
轮值主司抬手要这位头发还算茂盛的学士闭嘴，给了他一个眼神，让他自己把握这件事。毕竟宫中的谣言已经够多了，不需要从学士们这里再滋生什么有关公主发情的小道消息。  
“我只是需要了解一下其他学士的意见。”莱特学士的脸突然变得通红，这个Beta被迫跳脱出学术的讨论范畴，意识到自己正在谈论的是一位Omega的发情期，而且还是位有王室血统的Omega。  
最后还是站在他身边胡子花白的老学士在离开前偷偷告诉他，稀释十五倍是最保险的选择。

莱特学士匆匆吃了午饭后就去仓库取了罂粟来制茶，等约定的时间到了，学士把药按规定的量盛好，放在托盘上等待。来取药的是一位女官，她身后跟着两位侍女还有一位骑士。  
莱特学士一眼就看到骑士那显眼的红发金眸，心里一阵嘀咕，谁料正被他盯着看的骑士一步步靠近，学士吓得端着药连连后退，骑士仍保持着扶剑的姿势，一把握住学士瘦小的胳膊不让他再躲了。  
“史矛革骑士只是来试药的。”  
女官这才清了清嗓子，小声提醒。莱特因自己的失态对骑士表达了歉意，骑士倒也没说什么，端起装好罂粟茶的杯子闻了闻，举起杯子稍尝了一口便啐掉：“比往常变浓了一些，十五倍？”  
学士听后惊得浑身一抖，要解释这浓度不会对公主有害，还要解释为什么加大浓度，但这位红发金眸的骑士做了今天第二位打断莱特学士发言的人。  
“我本以为你们会直接提到十倍，但这样也好，给殿下一些时间来适应。”  
莱特听后又舒了口气，忙着点头。  
站在一旁早等得不耐烦的女官冷冷道：“哪需要什么时间来适应，殿下很快就会有伴侣了。以后和自己的Alpha结合，根本用不上罂粟茶。”  
骑士和学士一同不再言语，学士是不明白为何女官要找骑士的话茬，而骑士是真的没有什么话好接。  
女官瞥了沉默的骑士一眼，也不再刁难，提起裙摆转身原路返回。  
史矛革一个欠身要学士端着药茶走在前面，莱特不敢礼让。

从藏书馆一路走到花园后公主的卧房都是女官在引路，早听说公主女官的地位在这王城中大抵与公主同级，毕竟她的所言所行都代表了Omega公主的意思，国王和王储听了都得仔细掂量一下——被这种人欺压肯定是极不好受的。  
莱特的脑子突然就转过来弯了。他偷偷回头看了史矛革一眼，心里笃定这位骑士肯定是最受公主宠爱的那一位，所以才能亲自来为公主试药，还受了女官的嫉妒刁难。  
学士在心里叹了口气，自己来到王城修习学业，潜心钻研，从不管这里面纷乱的谣言，今天只是出门送个药，就又被迫知道了一些事。  
他现在只想快快送完药，看着公主喝下之后，再快快回去，千万不能出什么岔子。  
一行人绕过有着喷泉的花园来到一处偏殿，听说公主的房间就在走廊的尽头，可莱特站在花园就能闻到那股不同于花香的甜味了，他皱着眉头偷偷环视了四周，果然全由Alpha组成的国王近卫队没有再在这里巡逻了。  
所以自己身后这位高大的骑士就是Beta了，莱特想，跟自己一样。  
再往深处走时，女官为莱特准备了面罩，嘱咐他一会儿见了公主，殿下对他说什么，一概不能回应，也不许外传。  
“公主现在在发情，意识有点不清楚。”  
女官最后提示莱特，就算学士没有答话，也不会被公主视作对王族的无礼。

莱特之所以在躬身进屋前发现骑士并没有跟上，是因为穿着轻甲的骑士走路没有其他骑士那样厚重的金属摩擦声，但这举动背后的含义和先前莱特对骑士性别的猜想有所矛盾，莱特稍微有点惊讶。  
但现在哪里顾得上那么多，学士低着头进了公主的房间，把托盘尽量往前送。  
在那股甜味的中心，公主在床上端坐着，汗水浸湿了他的额头和耳鬓碎发，他也不想让人来擦，更不觉得热，只是怔怔地望着门口。  
公主喝掉那杯茶的时候仍保持着优雅和教养。  
莱特不敢多看，只是一直低着头，数着吞咽的声音，估算什么时候可以要回杯子。  
在给公主擦嘴的时候，女官反手把空杯掷在莱特手持的托盘上，摆手示意他可以离开了。  
还好什么都没有发生。莱特如释重负地转身欲走，却听见公主叫住了他。  
“学士大人，”那明快的腔调带着湿软的鼻音，像是每一次张口都会有花朵落下，“你可见到一位金红色的骑士？”  
莱特刚想回答，就看到女官在用眼神制止他，只好充耳不闻地退出了房间。  
这次穿过空无一人的走廊，他走得很快。骑士果然在走廊尽头等他，他说要送学士回去，自己知道近一点的路。  
骑士带他走了很多城墙旁的小路和没有扶手的石阶，的确是穿着长裙的女官不会走的路，但省了不少时间。  
莱特以为骑士带他抄近道是为了和他说话，但这位金红色的骑士始终一言不发。等他们到了藏书馆的门口，骑士便点头致意自己现在就要回去，学士张了张嘴，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“有话您可以直说。”骑士没有掩饰自己想要早些回去的意愿，但仍保持着对待学士的礼貌。  
“殿下他问起你了。”  
莱特说完就发现这有多么荒唐，他分明答应女官不会将公主说过的话告诉任何人，但骑士身上总有一种让他探寻的神秘，来到王城这么多年，他从未像今天这样窘迫。  
而这位被公主问起的骑士露出了一个笑容，转身离开，只留不知如何是好的莱特学士在原地抓耳挠腮。那个笑容就像是在说：我知道。

骑士赶回了公主的院落，但是在女官离开之前顶多只能守在外围的廊间，而他作为Alpha对公主此时的影响，则在公主喝下罂粟茶之后都变得微不足道了，他还站在廊间，只是不想与对他积怨已久的女官再起冲突。  
等到女官离开时，月亮已经探上了树梢，全副盔甲的骑士如同往常一样扶着剑柄守在了公主寝宫的门口，他面无表情地望着庭院里随风摇曳的花草和空无一人因而寂静非常的走廊。罂粟茶会令公主沉沉地睡上一夜，让他在睡眠里安然渡过他被控制缩短的发情期，这一过程并不需要有人留侍，通常女官只会安排一两个侍女在偏殿轮值，由史矛革看守门口便已足够——事情本该是这样的。  
然而不知是罂粟茶剂量的忽然改变让公主的身体无法适应，或是剂量仍然不够，史矛革守在门口没多久，就诧异地听见了屋内传来了动静——本应熟睡的公主喊了一声他的名字。  
史矛革却无法应答，自从今天早上公主正式进入发情期开始，两人就已经被女官明令禁止会面，更重要的是骑士非常明白此时的他不能够满足公主的所思所求，应答反而无益。因此，骑士只能细心地留意着屋内的动静，以便在第一时间通知偏殿的侍女。  
好在公主在那一声呼唤之后又安静了下来，半响无声，骑士思忖着也许只是公主意识不清的呓语，这在公主的发情期里也并不少见。但很快一丝细微的声音复又响起，那是公主含混不清的呻吟和哭声。

刚好轮到值夜的莱特学士几乎被骑士一路从藏书馆架进了公主的寝宫，这位先前寡言吝色的骑士甚至在路上低声催促了莱特一遍。本也心知公主八成是状况不好的莱特更加不敢怠慢，几乎是一路小跑地追在史矛革的身后，也顾不上天黑路窄、光线又暗，一脚深一脚浅地赶到了公主的寝宫门前，还未进去便听到公主吃力而难捱的啜泣。  
女官领着几位侍女立在床边，这次也没有人再顾得上骑士仍然守在门口了，一圈人都紧盯着莱特，催促他察看公主的情况。莱特顶着众人的目光上前，看着躺在床褥中的公主其实并未完全醒来，半睁的两眼毫无神采，对周围的人和声音也都没有明确的反应，皮肤看起来像是病中高烧不退那般发红，眼泪顺着眼角落进完全汗湿的发间，至于被子下的情况就更不用提了，稍稍嗅闻屋里浓郁的Omega气味就足以想象。  
一般Omega进入发情期，总会有两到三天的持续时间，激烈程度也完全因人而异。没有伴侣的Omega如果想要独自渡过发情期，需要借助工具缓解症状，即便如此，Omega在这两三天内的狼狈也不言而喻。  
然而无论是工具抑或是撑过发情期的痛苦对于出生皇家的Omega来说都遥远而陌生，他们从第一个发情期便开始服用秘制的汤剂，不仅可以缩短发情期，也能够让Omega在睡梦中安然渡过发情期，以免经受不住发情期的考验，发生一些并不愉快的事情。  
原本公主也只需安安稳稳地睡上一觉，但自从三个月前他自梦里醒来仍然拖上了一日才完全脱离情热之后，王城中专门负责此事的学士大臣们便有所猜想，加上宫内添油加醋过的谣言，他们早已对公主的情况心下有数。只是好在上次有惊无险，公主醒来后已经渡过了最难捱的夜晚，在白日的发情余韵并不会产生什么影响。  
所以这次莱特才执意提高了汤药的浓度，但谁也没想到十五倍的剂量却没有令公主完全失去意识，或者更准确地说，公主完全被卡在了清醒与无意识之间——公主能够感受到被压缩的发情期所带来的每一分加倍的煎熬，但却完全没有办法得到解脱或是宣之于口，像是睡梦中压在身上令人无法醒来的恐怖梦魇。  
“所以学士大人到底有没有办法解决？！”女官在莱特检查过后，就心疼地攥住了比尔博的手，用帕子帮他擦着额上和颈下溢出的汗，厉声责问着已在一旁躬身不起的莱特学士。  
被质问的莱特学士也是满头大汗，他既无法言说公主恐是平日里接触了Alpha，身体过早发育因而发情期紊乱；也无法推卸他给药不足的责任；只能战战兢兢地站在一旁，除了强调公主现在什么汤剂都不宜重复服用外，一声都不敢吭。  
女官又急又怒，正要发火，却发现一直由她呵护照料的公主在躲避她的触碰。  
莱特眼尖地发现了，忙为女官解释说公主被压缩了发情期，所以反应会更为激烈，现在对公主而言任何接触都可能感觉不适。  
“你是说我连服侍公主都不行了？”  
莱特在心内长叹一声，站在一旁不再言语了。

站在门边把守的骑士将门内的情况了解得分毫不差，不仅是女官和学士间言明的那一部分，还有他们不曾说出的那一部分，连藏书馆的学士们都不敢承认的隐情，除了关乎皇家的颜面之外，几乎别无答案。他们不敢冒险暴露史矛革与公主的关系，哪怕是在多数人默许的情况之下也不行，暗地里的东西见光就得死，规矩向来如此。  
待到同样明白事理的女官从怒气中平息，转而询问学士现在应该怎么做才最好时，学士只是强烈建议女官一切如常，留公主一人在房内将这一夜熬过去，最好将不相干的人等都支开。  
“公主她此刻意识不清，难免有所失言。”况且现在任何人的在场对于公主来说都是额外的负担。  
又看了一眼被褥内重病发作一般的公主，别无他法的女官只好照做，她将室内的熏香重新点燃，将所有侍女遣散，又让学士在偏殿住下以防万一，当一切安排妥当，女官自己也从公主的寝室内退出时，她才注意到一直守在门口的史矛革。  
“请女官大人去休息吧。”骑士微微颔首道。  
女官瞪了他几秒，见他一副打定主意不会离开的模样，只得咬牙切齿道：“小心你自己的脑袋吧！”  
说完，女官将寝室的门当着骑士的面严丝合缝地拉上，转身离去了。  
再度只剩下骑士守在门前，秋天的月亮已从树梢升到了正空中，明晃晃地照亮了内庭花园里的花花草草和每一根廊柱。  
脱离了众人包围，周围的气味澄清许多，公主清醒了一点，然而愈益鲜明的热度和痒意都无法被驱除，下腹的灼痛像是被人用刀在肚子上戳了好几个口子，比尔博被药性压制下的意识也不清楚，抽不出一丝力气来反抗。半梦半醒间觉得怎样也得不到解脱，仿佛下一秒就要死去，恐惧让他又断断续续地喊着史矛革的名字。  
比尔博觉得自己喊了好几遍，也不知道是多久，发现没有人回应就停下了，但浑身又疼得厉害，只觉得累到睁不开眼，歪头靠在枕垫上想要入睡却又做不到，模模糊糊地又哭了一会儿。  
临近黎明的时候女官过来查看了两趟，前一回史矛革拦下了女官，说公主方才入睡；后一趟女官想办法给公主喂了些水。待到药性慢慢从身体里发散之后，比尔博才睁开眼瞧了瞧屋外欲亮的天色，他觉得红肿的眼睛有些刺痛，示意女官去把窗帘拉上，接着翻过身继续睡去。  
但发情让入睡变成了一件如此之难的事，在比尔博的印象中，自己从未受过如此大的委屈。往常自己有什么头疼脑热，他的父王和哥哥们会轮番拜访他，给他带来安慰和礼物，想方设法哄他开心。但昨夜不同，他哀鸣了一整晚都无人回应——尤其是他的骑士，分明只有一门之隔，却像死了一样一声不吭。想到这里，公主的眼泪又顺着眼角一颗一颗掉出来。  
眼尖的女官见了，又出门让史矛革去急传学士来看看。而莱特学士一夜无眠，就等骑士来敲他的门了。等他带着面罩给公主稍作检查后，终于为他们带来了第一个好消息：“最难捱的时间已经过去了，公主的发情期现在来到退潮阶段，虽然极有可能会延长到下午，但已经可以进食和下床走走了。”  
女官捏着手帕也落下泪来，作势要给公主一个拥抱的时候，莱特学士还是摇了摇头，让女官站远一些，自己继续用湿手帕仔细擦干净自己刚刚触碰过的地方。  
“您想吃些什么吗？”莱特学士完成了清洁后，自作主张地问了一个问题，他仍想确认一下公主在经历一夜的煎熬后的精神状态，看看需不需要在事后为他备些安神药。  
比尔博摇了摇头，焦虑的女官列出了一连串他平时喜爱的食物和点心，他仍是摇头，思考了一会儿后，他试图从床上支起上半身：“我要见史矛革。”  
所有人都噤了声。于是公主又补了一句：“这是命令，其他人都出去——学士大人可以留下，如果你们不放心的话。”  
女官怎么敢在这时候对公主发怒，她也不好当着公主的面对莱特嘱咐什么，只能服从命令，再次被迫离开他的卧房，又一次向门外的史矛革骑士发难。  
“她可要好一会儿才能放史矛革进来了。”  
公主用沙哑的嗓音轻轻地笑了，这次他自己慢慢从床上坐起来一点，没有准许学士去扶。莱特不知道该怎么给公主回话，认真想一想的话，他是第一次与如此尊贵的王室成员独处一室，情况还是如此复杂，实在不知道该如何聊天。  
好在殿下理解。  
“学士大人，请问该怎么称呼您？”  
“莱特。”  
“我之前并没有这样过，莱特学士，请您实话告诉我，是用药的问题还是我自己的问题？”  
“我不敢推脱我用药不足的责任，殿下，”莱特的心就这样悬到了嗓子眼，他能看见公主眼睛里闪着冷静和思考的光，“只是您发情的时间的确有所延长了，而且过程也更加强烈，这预示着您的身体预备好了进行结合——这些单单用罂粟茶是无法解决的。”  
女官昨天的话很对，和一位地位足够高的Alpha结合，才是真正的解决办法。  
公主点点头示意他明白了，低头摆弄手指，明显在思考着什么。过了一会儿又突然开口，挂上明晃晃的笑容问道：“你觉得史矛革骑士怎么样？”  
学士本来以为公主已经脱离了Omega本能的影响，但事实证明再高贵的血统也逃不开这一发情期的本性，谈起Alpha就充满了憧憬。  
“他是位尽心尽力的骑士，看骑士大人的气度，想必他来自非常显赫的家系。”  
“那你真是大错特错了，莱特学士。”公主脸上的笑容愈加明显，却不为莱特解释自己为什么这么说。反正王城里所有的骑士都被编在书册中，莱特会知道自己错在哪里的，他也没有多问。

这时女官终于让史矛革进到屋子里，与莱特学士带着同样的面罩，骑士前脚刚进来，公主就让他带上了门，留女官和侍女们在门外跺脚。  
一位Alpha出现在未婚的Omega的卧房，在场的Beta瞬间觉得房间里拥挤起来。  
“殿下有何吩咐？”  
“把面罩摘下来。”  
骑士服从命令的时候没有犹豫，只是皱着眉头，抿紧了唇角。  
莱特学士看了看骑士，他很想建议公主别这么折磨Alpha了。因为害怕Omega受凉，房间有一整夜没有开窗了，这些气味让Beta都有些难捱，更何况是一位为此而生的Alpha。  
Omega揉了揉仍有些红肿的眼睛，他想看清Alpha的脸。  
“你昨夜在哪里？”  
“门外。”  
“你听见我叫你了吗？”  
“听见了。”  
殿下端坐着点了点头，就这样结束了两个简单的问答，现在他要骑士离开。  
所以公主都是这么生气的？莱特感受到那股怒意，想用袖子抹抹汗也不敢，正想着自己什么时候可以走人，公主便要他同骑士一道离开，告诉他可以好好回去休息了，感谢学士一夜的操劳。门口的女官早已备好将用作封口的赏钱，也用言语威胁他不要多嘴。为了防止节外生枝，莱特只好千恩万谢地收下，这一切都结束后，仍旧是史矛革送他回去。  
这一次史矛革挑了女官走过的正路，步履也比上次平稳缓慢了一些，像是故意给旁人放出消息，待嫁公主的发情期已经如预期中顺利地结束了。  
莱特无法想象这样一位持剑的骑士内心深处到底在想什么——他尽心尽力地守护着他不可能得到的东西，却同时也心安理得地做出了越界的行为，日后若公主真的成为了谁的Omega，失去了靠山的骑士只有一个下场，毕竟无论如何，公主都不可能嫁给他。又或许骑士这么做时，大抵早就看清了结局。  
他想劝骑士及时收手，毕竟这样他迟早会害死自己，而且手中握有权力的人往往喜怒无常，说不定最后下令杀了他的人就会是公主。  
可他不知道如何开口，他早听人说，对学士来说，王城是最好也是最坏的去处。你能得到最丰富的知识，向全国最睿智的人讨教，但与此同时，这也是对毫无心计的人来说最危险的地方，赤诚会害死你，善良会害死你，甚至忠心都会害死你。  
他离开的时候和史矛革点头示意，仍忍不住说了一句劝骑士多加小心的话。骑士没有对这句话做任何评价。他反而告诉莱特学士不必对王城里的任何人上心，不要去相信任何人，也别试着帮助任何人——毕竟真的遇到问题，不会有人帮你。  
骑士仿佛有逃避既定命运的自信。而这之后莱特翻遍了所有的记录也没找到史矛革的家系，骑士的名册上单单记录了把他带回城堡的比尔博公主赐予他金红色这一名号，其他再无信息。  
但莱特还是接受了史矛革的忠告。虽然出于身为学士本身的骄傲和责任，他如实记录了公主的发情状况和药物浓度为下一次做参考，毕竟有资格查阅记录的学士都不会多话。等这一切结束后，莱特会忘记与公主发情有关的所有事，打算用那笔封口费为自己买一块崭新的单片眼镜。

在情热流连不去的余韵中，公主到中午才有了胃口，女官让厨娘准备了很多味道寡淡的食物，公主却不依不饶地要吃肉糕和烤乳鸽。但等厨房准备好这两样的时候，公主已经吃得小肚子都隆起来了，他盯着盘子里的美食却吃不下，只好要侍女吃给他看，自己过过眼瘾。  
他突然想起来史矛革大概还没休息过，也没有吃东西，刚想让人托话要他回去，但转念又生起了闷气，吓得正在吃东西给公主看的侍女把乳鸽的骨头都嚼碎了一些咽下去。  
酒足饭饱后，比尔博下床走了走，推开窗户吹了吹风，又在女官的催促下不情不愿地关上。就这样下床走了几圈后，他要女官为他梳头。  
他之后又要擦洗身子和换衣服，侍女们在公主的房里忙前忙后进进出出，一刻也闲不下来。女官生怕公主把自己累到，一直劝他躺下歇歇。但只有殿下自己心里清楚，他怕闲下来又忍不住想召见史矛革，说出什么让人害羞的话来，让那个家伙心底暗自得意很久。  
他还在生气，却仍想见到他的骑士。

到了下午，情热像是粘滞着不走的幽灵，比尔博害怕自己今夜还要再经历一次昨夜的痛苦，又要女官把学士请回来，给自己喝一杯罂粟茶。过了一会儿女官端进来一杯饮品，说是骑士亲自送的，公主拿过来一饮而尽，觉得味道不对也没有多虑。  
喝下那杯茶后比尔博觉得好了很多，他靠坐在床上，说想和史矛革下一盘棋。女官听了开始左右为难，她不敢在公主发了一身汗之后开窗将气味散去，也不敢在公主刚平静下来就忤逆她的命令。最后女官想了个办法，准备了两个棋盘，门外的骑士一个，门内的公主一个，由侍女来替两人移动对方的棋子。  
下午的时间就这样度过了，公主的体温渐渐恢复了正常，他又小睡了一会儿，等醒来的时候，女官握着他的手说发情过去了。  
公主怔了一会儿，问是不是可以请他的骑士进来了。  
女官早料到他会这么说了，她带着人离开了房间，告诉一直候在门口的骑士，公主要见他。  
骑士依旧是一身轻甲，他的佩剑还稳稳地挂在腰间，一步一步走近了公主的床榻。  
公主伸出了手，骑士便上前握住。比尔博露出了微笑，看到骑士无动于衷的表情，他又想起来了什么，于是把微笑收回，问到：“你想我了没有？”  
骑士一时间不知如何作答，他抬起眼睛看了看公主，说自己一直在门外，并没怎么离开过。  
“还有你后来送进来的茶，只是水吗？”  
“加了一些调味的香料，让它尝起来更像罂粟茶。”  
比尔博把史矛革的手握紧了一些，骑士出色地完成了他的任务，可比尔博却怎么也高兴不起来。毕竟史矛革不是他的Alpha，就算比尔博想也不行。  
而且史矛革看上去也不想成为他的Alpha，像所有无聊的骑士一样，遵循着君臣之道。  
史矛革甚至都不想试一下，比尔博想，在自己央求过他一夜之后。  
但比尔博心里也清楚，若是真的踏出那一步，等候史矛革的只有绞刑架——他的想法是自私的，他也无权要求骑士标记自己，好结束发情期的痛苦。  
毕竟比尔博被标记的权力并不属于他自己，一个公主的婚姻和伴侣与王国的命运紧紧维系——如果有幸不在婚姻时发生战争，那么至少也必须对得起皇家的颜面。  
他不知道自己还能拥有史矛革多久。  
公主放开了史矛革的手，在发情结束的第一个晚上，他让骑士在自己的房间过夜。当骑士躺在自己身侧的时候，比尔博枕在史矛革的胸口，骑士平稳有力的心跳响在他的耳边。


	5. 有关宴会

交班的晨钟响过三遍，原本应该回到住处睡下的骑士今天依然守在公主的寝宫外。他仍然是那副生人勿近的样子，扶在剑柄上的手看起来孔武有力，直到服侍公主梳洗的女官带着众侍女进到公主寝室的外间准备布置，又出来告诉骑士公主今天也不想见到他，请史矛革回去休息吧——骑士才有了些反应。  
女官的最后一句话客气有礼得过头了，所以是真话，女官只有在公主真的对史矛革冷淡时才会对史矛革表现出宽厚有礼，像是一种饱含怜悯的炫耀，提醒他与公主地位悬殊，痴心妄想是不会有结果的。于是骑士微微颔首，向着王城外围的方向走去。  
这是公主发情之后的第三周，骑士已经整整一周没有与公主说过话了。尽管公主并没有刻意避开他，仍然会让史矛革跟着近卫队一起守在他的周围，但没有公主命令的骑士，跟走廊里随意一根廊柱也并没有什么区别。  
这种不经意的冷落是跟着公主情热期的消褪一起来的，看上去就像是公主终于从Omega的本能中苏醒过来，尊贵的公主不再需要一个卑微的Alpha骑士的怜爱——毕竟王城的舞会就要开始了，世家子弟和邻国的王公贵族也都纷纷准备启程上路，不想错过王城每年为公主所准备的庆生宴。集市、花炮、话剧演出和艺人比赛，王室在城中设下宴席、擂台和丰厚的奖金，好让整个王城都在公主生日的这一天跟着狂欢。  
然而今年尤为特殊，接待晚宴之后的舞会是原先不曾有过的项目，整个王城都在疯传国王的掌上明珠终于想要寻觅自己的意中人，才会央求国王让他主持这场晚宴后的舞会，不仅如此，公主甚至愿意自己出资来承担这场舞会的费用。  
一向疼爱公主的国王听完公主的安排，不禁大笑起来，不仅没有要公主的一分钱，反而将舞会延长了三天，让公主全权负责——一切只要公主开心就好。  
得到国王批准的公主十分高兴，真的就在过去的一个月里将舞会和庆典准备了起来：邀请多少人，红毯该从花园铺到大厅，受邀的贵族下榻的偏殿布置，葡萄酒和羊肉猪肉的准备，让舞池整夜灯火通明的蜡烛，几支可以倒班的乐队，事无巨细，公主安排了人手一一去布置，所有的侍从下人都不敢怠慢。  
史矛革回到住处时，看见屋内的桌上放着一块叠好的崭新红绸布，他抖开来看，果不其然是公主为今晚在舞会上驻守的骑士所准备的一件披风，正红的绸面上绣着王国皇室的纹样，史矛革看了一会儿，将披风搁在了椅背上，一番洗漱后去睡了。

夜里晚宴未毕，公主便提前请辞离开了，众人都知道他要提前去准备舞会的现场，自然都表示理解。国王看着公主如此迫不及待的表现，只是含笑不语，他稍后命人带话给公主，说他不会去舞会，希望他们年轻人好好享乐，不用顾忌长辈们。  
比尔博听了这话没有什么反应，他正在偏厅的舞会现场检查长桌上备好的零食酒水，又命侍女将入场的名单拿来与他再过目一遍，一一检查完毕，他便让女官随他去更衣室更衣。  
公主为晚会准备了一条墨绿色的裙子，上面用金线绣着细密的花纹，这两种颜色都是比尔博并不常穿的颜色，但是足够尊贵。准备完毕的公主从更衣室出来时，刚好看见以史矛革为首的近卫队一个接一个分列至不同的地点站岗，其实肩上正红的披风很衬他的头发。  
公主就这么站在门口看了他好一会儿，忽然抬脚走到史矛革的身前，将自己手腕上用作装饰的绸带解了下来，他让骑士低头，抬手将那截绸带系在了骑士金红的发辫之上，打了一个松散的结。  
公主系完之后又理了理垂下的那一截丝带，他的手没挪开，骑士也不敢抬起身来，直到比尔博的视线从他的脸上移开，转身带着女官走向偏殿的入口准备迎接来宾，史矛革才从周围其他骑士揶揄的目光中直起身来——他并不在乎那些打量与嘲笑。

舞会由公主与邻国王子的一支双人舞拉开帷幕，公主向来是极会跳舞的，姿势和舞步高雅稳健，无可挑剔，在王子的手中裙摆翩跹宛若一只灵动的翠鸟。待到舞曲一换，围绕在舞池周围的年轻小姐和少爷们也都纷纷结对下到舞池，王子并没有放开公主的手，而是顺势让公主与他又跳了一支舞。  
比尔博很喜欢这个邻国来的王子，他有着一头火红的头发，他在王子揽着他的腰带他旋转时，笑着问王子是不是他们国家之中再也没有比他头发更红的人了，又问这是不是很珍贵，王子听了只是微笑着说红色的头发在他们的国家是很常见的，不足为奇。  
“但我见过头发像是火焰一样的男子，他的红发像是淬了金子。”公主在其他人身边跳了一个八拍，又在交换舞伴后回到王子的身边时说道，“那你说这珍贵不珍贵呢？”  
红发王子的微笑有些僵硬了，好在舞曲将终，王子揽住公主的腰，深深地俯下身去，让公主在他的手臂上弯成了一轮新月，这姿势很难保持平衡，而王子又俯得太低了，从远处看去，那像是一个落成的吻。  
公主仍然是那副微笑的样子，墨绿色的眼睛里映着一圈星星点点的烛光，他攀在王子肩头的手没有用力，像是全然不会担心摔倒似的感谢了王子愿意与他共舞。  
王子的手依依不舍地从他的腰间离开时，公主的目光就已经在舞池边缘游梭了。他要找那些艳红色的斗篷，卫队的骑士们战得笔直，守护着出入口的位置。而金红色的那位正站在一个烛火不够明亮的角落里，公主眯起眼睛才能看清楚史矛革的表情。

史矛革看到公主在一曲舞毕后并未接受下一位贵族的邀请。他整理了一下心情，有意后退了一步，将自己融在穹窿打下的阴影里。但眼尖的比尔博还是找到了他，明白这时他们都在认真解读着对方的表情——所以比尔博殿下这么做的确是为了惹他生气，公主希望看到自己露出或许悲伤或许不满的神情，如果是愤怒，殿下会更加满意。  
但值得他悲伤和愤怒的事情太多了，事到如今他却不知道如何让公主满意，他只好微微欠身行了一礼，公主见状便过扭头去不再看他。  
所以这是个错误的回答了，史矛革看到比尔博牵起了别人的手。

不远处则传来了女官与侍女们的讨论。  
“您觉得公主会选上谁吗？”  
“德维尔大公的公子就很不错啊！”  
她们说的是这个正在与公主共舞的少年，棕色的卷发，圆圆的鼻头，可爱大过帅气，看着公主的眼神像是小孩子那般纯真，或许代表着腼腆而善良。  
“还有路德维奇公爵呢？”  
黑发的年轻公爵，刚刚继任了过世的父亲的爵位，将家里的产业和庄园管理得很好，崇尚新兴的绅士之道，会为公主在走路时揽起过长的后摆。  
“他太严肃了，公主不会喜欢一个连他吃什么做什么也要管的丈夫的。”  
“那公主会选维德尔大公的儿子吗？”  
“嗯，”女官沉吟了一会儿，又摇头笑道，“不会的。公主最喜欢邻国的王子，他们跳舞时的那个眼神我看见了。”  
“可是听说他们的国家还在打仗，公主如果嫁过去了会幸福吗？”  
女官微微侧了脸说道：“那肯定是不行的，但如果战争结束——说句不大尊敬的话，这位王子还有命来娶公主的话，我想国王也是会答应的。”  
而那位头发像是红色绸缎一样的王子。  
只有这个不可以。史矛革暗自握紧了剑柄。

公主跳了不少支曲子，也喝了不少酒，从节奏悠扬到步履紧凑的舞蹈都尝试了一遍。并且来者不拒，既与邻国的王子也与宫廷中地位卑微的朝臣子弟共舞，大家都说公主今晚的兴致很高，兴许国王的女婿就要从这场舞会里诞生了。  
但只有公主自己知道他喝了太多鲜美甘甜的葡萄酒，已经被舞伴半领着在跳舞了，他的手紧紧攀着不知哪一位的手臂，连头颅也靠在对方并不宽阔的肩膀上，而横揽在腰间紧紧扣住他的手臂则让他觉得安全。  
但也有些安全过了头，有许多前来向他邀舞的人都被与他刚跳完舞的这一位拒绝了，比尔博晕乎乎地想要抬起头，下一秒又被人按着后脑轻轻推了回去，对方告诉他不必担忧。  
比尔博迟钝地想着似乎有什么不太对劲，又听见有人问他想不想到花园里透透气，公主老老实实地点了点头。他被从舞厅侧门带了出去，一路上并没有人问询或者阻拦，只有女官担忧的声音隐约传来，比尔博还记得自己是如何下意识地安抚女官的，直到夜间的凉气裹上了他的裸露的肩头，比尔博才后知后觉地意识到事情似乎有些不对了——他可没想跟哪一位他连名字都没记住的人发生一段让人诟病的故事。  
“等一等，我想回去了。”公主连忙顿住脚步，借着对方的支撑在原地站住，“天气太凉了，我们还是先回去的好。”比尔博说着去捞自己的裙摆，免得这些东西会绊住他的脚步。  
但那位他仍然想不起来名字的男士则歉意地笑了笑，似乎开始解着自己的外套，比尔博满心尴尬，他忙抬步往回走，但他低估了自己喝醉的程度，几乎不用长裙来绊他，他自己走路都已经无法做到平稳了。  
见他这样，后面的男士赶忙追了上来，此时已有几分清醒的比尔博觉得哪里都难受起来，完全不想再有哪怕一丝一毫的碰触，对方的体温、味道和声音都令他隐隐作呕。  
就在这位男士再度握住公主肩头，想要让比尔博回到他身边时，从不知何处出现的史矛革用剑柄挡开了那位男士，骑士道：“十分抱歉，天色已晚，公主是时候去休息了。”  
话音未落，认出来人的比尔博已经一个箭步地蹿到骑士身后躲着了，被搅扰的公爵一腔怒气都不知去哪里发作，面对披风绣着王室纹样的近卫骑士他不好发作，只能说一句骑士大人辛苦，再礼貌地与公主作别后，便转身离开了。  
公主自然没有理会，见他一走，比尔博立马揽住了骑士的腰，把脸靠在了他柔软的披风上，哪怕在那之下是冷硬的盔甲，他深吸了一口气，这才觉得酒意熏人起来。  
等比尔博抱够了，史矛革把披风解下为比尔博披上，问他要不要回去。比尔博想了想说要和客人们致意后再离开，这样比较礼貌。骑士没有说话，但在比尔博拉着骑士的手又往舞厅走去的时候，骑士稳稳地站在原地不动。  
“可您已经喝醉了，还是由他人代您传话比较稳妥。”  
比尔博不知道是因为自己喝醉了还是别的什么，骑士的话语里有不容置喙的决心，让公主没办法拒绝。  
比尔博只好将披风裹得更紧了一些，点点头答应骑士的要求，让他送自己回去休息。在门口遇到了还在往舞会送酒的侍女，比尔博让她们给女官传话，就说自己有点不舒服，先回去休息了。  
比尔博又晃着走了两步路，便直接开口要骑士抱他回去，嘴硬说是没有铺红毯的路会弄脏晚礼服的裙摆。在抱着史矛革的脖子时，比尔博在他耳边小声说：“其实我还在生你的气。”  
“好的，殿下。”

比尔博在回到寝室的路上就睡着了，他抱着史矛革脖子的胳膊软软地搭在骑士的肩头，随着骑士刻意放缓的步速轻轻摇晃。  
但沾到床铺的那一刻，比尔博从浅睡中突然醒来。十几分钟前他还在热闹嘈杂的舞厅中，现在自己的卧房里只有他和史矛革两人，一支蜡烛也没有点，骑士头发的颜色也比白日里暗淡了许多。这突然的转换让比尔博有点不适应。史矛革以为是比尔博真的有哪里不舒服，问他要不要请学士来看看。  
比尔博一如既往让骑士来做侍女该做的事，让他解开自己裙子背后的系带，再把礼服整件从自己身上脱下来。脱下来的裙子比尔博说随意抛在哪里都好，因为今天的头发梳得有点紧，他着急着要史矛革为他解开那些发饰和绑带。  
史矛革在为比尔博散开头发的时候小心翼翼，因为太过专心，他能听见比尔博因为醉酒变得有些急促的呼吸，闻到比尔博身上带些酒气的香味。  
在解开最后一缕缎带的时候，史矛革扶着比尔博的后颈，将嘴唇贴上了公主的耳垂，公主发出了一声呻吟。  
这本来是罪无可赦的以下犯上，但在醉酒的比尔博眼里，史矛革不过是今夜向他献殷勤的另一位Alpha，而且他会对这位Alpha的所有要求欣然应许。  
他等着Alpha脱掉铠甲的时候，自己也卷起了衬裙的裙摆，等着Alpha帮自己脱掉。更多的亲吻隔着衣服落在Omega的身上，让Omega浑身发痒，与此同时Alpha握着Omega的手腕，不想让他随便乱摸，好让Alpha用鼻子去找Omega身上那残留的发情气味。很快Alpha的亲吻来到Omega的腿间，而Omega被亲吻着最敏感的部分时，他的笑意都收起了，专心感受Alpha灵巧的舌头和柔软的嘴唇，用大腿内侧丰腴的软肉夹住Alpha的脑袋。在Alpha坏心地使用牙齿时，Omega会哭喘一声，要Alpha再来一次。  
等到Alpha觉得足够时，他把Omega从床上抱起来，让Omega双腿的分开到不能更大的时候，再扶正了性器操进去。Omega早已等待许久的小穴湿得能顺着大腿流出水来，Alpha的性器挤进去的时候毫不费力。在交合开始后，Alpha又把Omega放回了床上，让Omega好调整到他自己最舒服的位置，认真享受Alpha一次一次撞进他身体的力度和温暖。  
比尔博享受着Alpha的气味和抚摸，在Alpha主导的性爱中，Omega所有的需求都能得到最好的满足，那些时轻时重的摩擦，落在腰部和臀部的揉掐，还有在脖子上的咬吻，都是比尔博最喜欢的做法。  
他的腿攀紧了Alpha的腰，脚腕叠在一起扣好，要Alpha把自己操爽之前都不能离开，只是可惜现在Omega没在发情，不然他就可以趁机标记这个Alpha了，将Alpha变成自己的东西。  
而Alpha操得太过用力，醉酒的比尔博便无法攀紧Alpha的腰了。他的腿无力得被震落，接着在Alpha退出来时重新抬起。在比尔博的腿发酸之前，Alpha伸手揽起了他的腰，亲吻着比尔博的唇角要他放松就好。  
Omega仍是用力扭动着腰，就这样想起了自己不久前在这张床上的发情期，哭哑了嗓子，换来的是身上这位Alpha一夜的无动于衷。他的怒意却不能在欢愉中燃起，只好回咬Alpha的脖子，很快就尝到了血的味道。  
比尔博感觉到在他身体里的Alpha的紧绷，史矛革很快就要高潮了，比尔博慢慢舔舐着史矛革脖子上沾血的齿痕，抱紧了他的Alpha，让史矛革将情爱全部交予他。

在结束的时候，比尔博终于享受到了期待已久的高潮，不过只是来得太迟了。  
他在Alpha的怀里又咬着牙哭了一会儿，Alpha抚摸着他的头发，用袖子擦掉他的眼泪。比尔博有关今晚的记忆和情绪慢慢回溯，他想起自己举办的舞会，还有那些充满暗示的调情，其中一位贵族的图谋不轨和最后史矛革的出现，一切都像是他和众神联手安排的戏码，那么现在就到了史矛革该说点什么的部分了。  
“我今天和很多人都跳了舞，你看到了吗？”  
“看到了。”  
“你是怎么想的呢？”  
“您跳得很好。”  
比尔博听了这个回答，立刻抬起了手去捏史矛革的侧脸，史矛革露出了带着疑惑的滑稽表情，比尔博“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。接着比尔博松开了手，翻身骑在史矛革身上，将手撑在史矛革脸侧不让他看向别的地方。  
“说你嫉妒得发疯。”  
“我嫉妒得发疯。”  
“说得再真一点，史矛革。”  
史矛革看着比尔博含笑的眼神，又认真地说了一遍：“我嫉妒得发疯。”  
“继续说，说到我满意为止。”  
史矛革在比尔博耳边轻轻念着这句话，比尔博低下头仔细亲吻骑士金红色的头发。

属于公主的晚宴依然按照原计划举办了三天，但后面两日众人并未见公主现身，疑惑的众人相信是公主已经找到了心上人，不必再参加舞会了。而受到最多推崇的红发王子本人并未收到什么公主的信物或是留言，焦虑的女官还在四处打听。  
毕竟问起公主那人到底是谁的时候，比尔博只会笑着把食指竖起，放在鼻尖下方，告诉女官这是不可告人的秘密。


	6. 有关那朵无名白花

事到如今，关于公主与骑士的那些不堪流言，只有宫中资历够高的人才敢稍作议论，而国王和王储也心知肚明，但他们却是最沉默的人，仿佛只要史矛革不标记他们的公主，那么剩下的一切都随公主开心。  
而女官与侍女们，还有几位大学士也知道真正的实情，但他们都是秘密忠心耿耿的守护者。而其他人也从未能拿出或见到过什么证据。只是与史矛同在近卫队的骑士们喜欢开金红色骑士的玩笑，但任凭他们如何调侃，史矛革骑士都不会回应。只是一次有位说话不知收敛的骑士将下流的调侃延伸到了公主身上，史矛革这才给出了反应，结局是他沾满鲜血的拳头和另一个骑士被打断的鼻梁。  
比尔博听说了这件近卫队中骑士互殴的丑事，只是笑着说压下来，最后谁都没有处罚。  
所以说，宫中有正当年纪的小姑娘喜欢上公主的骑士也不是什么稀奇事了，毕竟知道实情并且敢于议论的人寥寥无几。  
史矛革总会收到宫中某些Omega姑娘，甚至是Beta的赠礼。但那些点心和花朵都被丢在长桌上，被别的骑士拿去分掉或者直接丢在一边，所以比尔博其实没怎么见过史矛革被人追求的样子。而传言流浪汉出身的骑士不识字，仰慕者的书信里一般都是画作。  
比尔博第一次知道这件事，是从侍女们传看一副属于史矛革的肖像画开始的，那画寥寥几笔便将骑士的神髓抓得很准，最后还将涂脸用的红蜜粉给骑士的头发点染上了颜色。  
比尔博把画抓在手里，细细端详了一下：“画得很像。”  
蜜粉有股诱人的香气，可比尔博闻见了却觉得恶心，他就把画还给侍女们了。在那之后谁也不敢留着这幅画，便由女官负责烧掉了。  
之后公主请宫廷画师为自己画了一幅肖像，史矛革骑士作为陪衬站在他的身旁，在画师画到一半想让公主过目的时候，公主却一直要求画师调整史矛革头发的颜色、他握剑的手势，甚至还有骑士的表情。让一头雾水的画师搞不清楚到底自己在给谁画肖像。  
最后那幅画被公主挂在王城中常有人走的走廊里，走廊里昏暗的烛光打在上面的时候，你看不清公主身边的骑士是谁，但你能看出来公主到底有多喜欢他的骑士。

但就算是这样，那些追求从没有停止的意思，比尔博和史矛革谈起这件事的时候，史矛革会如实回答他又收到了什么，接着当晚比尔博就会差人准备更好的礼物送到史矛革的住处。若是公主送的礼物，自然和其他人送的不能一同对待。第二天，不管史矛革是否喜欢，他都会在见到公主的时候表达谢意。  
他也不是每天都为公主守夜，比尔博也知道金红色的骑士再厉害也不过是凡人，会感到疲倦和饥饿。但与此同时，比尔博也相信，无论何时，只要他需要，金红色的骑士就会排除万难来到他身边。  
这件事其实没什么道理。但自从比尔博觉醒以来，每一次最难过最脆弱的发情期，都是史矛革守夜，史矛革仿佛是世界上最后一个Alpha一样站在他的门口，其他的可能性全被隔绝在史矛革的剑刃之外。  
比尔博总幻想史矛革会为了保护自己杀人，他的利刃闪耀着太阳一样刺眼的光芒，直接刺入了敌人的胸口，血喷溅在史矛革的铠甲和披风上，但金红色的骑士依然无动于衷——这才是骑士会做的事。  
虽然比尔博也知道自己见不得那么血腥的场面，就算真的发生了，自己也会捂住眼睛错过一切。  
“但如果没有亲眼看到你的英姿，我会觉得非常可惜的，”比尔博拿着有关骑士的故事书提起这件事的时候，会和史矛革大方承认自己的怯懦，“你可不可以温柔地杀死一个人？”  
“死亡本身就不温柔。”  
可骑士的回答却很温柔。

比尔博并不是总粘着史矛革的。  
比尔博也喜欢换了衣服去找大学士，或者请马术老师带他去骑马，再或者向王城的老骑士学习剑术等等。他的Alpha哥哥姐姐们就把这些事当作平日里最快活的消遣，只是因为对Omega的偏见不愿带着比尔博。此时比尔博为了证明自己就不会让任何一个近卫骑士同行，他会穿着马裤和长靴，用自己的手握紧缰绳和剑柄。  
他能做得和那些年龄与自己相仿的Alpha一样好，就算举不起重剑，他的灵巧也被要求严格的老骑士们称赞。  
这让比尔博总在想Omega到底是什么。如果他对史矛革的情感，仅仅是Omega需要Alpha那样，那么这情感是否太过简单且低劣了。他也会把这个问题抛给史矛革，谈论到这里的时候，比尔博想看看史矛革的脸会不会变红，最后却发现自己的耳朵开始发烫。  
他喜欢史矛革比史矛革喜欢他要多，要多得多，就算公主可以不向任何人承认这件事，但他必须对自己的内心忠诚。  
而史矛革只是向公主坦言，就算公主感受到的的确是Omega需要Alpha的那种本能，他也不认为这一情感简单且低劣。如果是公主愿意给予的，那么一定纯粹且高尚。这蹩脚的讨好并未让比尔博信服，史矛革只好牵起比尔博的手，在上面落下一吻，表达忠诚与感谢。  
这就像是，只要史矛革还是比尔博的骑士，那么史矛革就没有资格拥有爱意，身为一位忠心耿耿的骑士，对自己宣誓效忠的君主表达私欲是不道德的。  
所以从某一方面来说，比尔博嫉妒送礼物给史矛革的人，因为就算被回绝，那也都是真心实意的回绝。

自那场在旁人看来意欲明显的宴会之后，老国王旁敲侧击地问了公主很多次到底看上了哪一位Alpha——就算是不起眼的Beta也可以，公主却始终给不出答案。眼看到了年纪的Omega连意中人也没有，更别提结婚了，本不想这么早把比尔博送走的国王也开始焦虑了。他对自己的孩子说如果比尔博拿不了主意，那他这个做父亲的就要全权负责了。  
比尔博听了没有反驳，而是抬起了墨绿色的眼睛，掉了两滴眼泪。  
老国王像吃了哑药那样熄了火，愣了一会儿才赶忙从自己的位子上走下来，把比尔博抱在怀里道歉——但这一招对比尔博朝夕相处的女官自然是没用的了。  
比尔博从国王的书房出来的时候，候在门口的史矛革骑士正盯着停在走廊窗户上的鸟儿发呆，比尔博也盯着看了一会儿，正想扭过头去调侃骑士的时候，公主发现骑士背后盔甲上停着一只白色的蝴蝶。  
比尔博惊呼一声，要史矛革别动。他伸手去拢的时候，才看清那是一朵白色的花，长长的花茎从盔甲的缝隙中斜插进去，比尔博轻轻把它抽出来捏在手里。  
这时候史矛革还不知道自己该不该动，他不知道自己的背上到底有什么。  
比尔博把花举给史矛革看，问史矛革怎么想。  
“我不知道是谁做的。”史矛革诚实道。  
“有人在你背后做小动作你都没有发现，如果那人给你的不是花而是匕首呢？”  
史矛革沉默地接受着比尔博的指责。  
见史矛革没有说话，比尔博将花递还给了史矛革：“他特地把花插在你的盔甲上，一定是很喜欢你，如果你还没有喜欢的人的话，可以考虑一下他，我会帮你促成这门亲事的。”  
史矛革没有伸手去接那朵花，他想了一下，解释道：“我不能因为一个人很喜欢我就选择回应他的期许，这样对我和他都不负责任。”  
公主没有说话，他像是没有听见似的站在史矛革的身前，手里握着那一枝幼弱的白花，过了一会儿，公主才如梦初醒似的轻声道：“你对我就是这样不负责的。”那声音轻得像是吹一口气就会片片飞到天上去的云雾。  
骑士却忽然低声回应道：“不是这样的，殿下。”  
比尔博始料未及，待他抬眼去看史矛革时，骑士仍然是那副如常的神色，仿佛不曾说过那句话一般，公主定定地看着他，命令道：“你再说一遍。这话是什么意思。”  
史矛革并未有惧色也不曾有过动摇，他回视比尔博的眼睛说道：“我会对你负责的，殿下。”  
比尔博一瞬间喜怒交织，但他还不曾忘记两人正站在国王的书房外，尽管一旁并无守卫，仍然不是可以生是非或者谈话的地方，他手里掐着那支白花细弱的花茎，转身步下台阶，快步向住处走去。

一回到住处，比尔博看了一眼迎出来的女官，尚且还能冷静地组织语言，说自己要去书房度过下午，让其他人都各自待命就好，说着就往书房的门口走去了。公主平日里就不喜别人陪他做事，看书时偶尔连史矛革也不允许留在房内，这样的命令再平常不过，女官并没有另起疑心，领命之后带着其他侍女散去了，比尔博这才一把将史矛革拉进了书房里，自己握着书房的门一把合上。  
他转过身靠在门扉上，一把攥住被他牵拉住的史矛革的衣服领口，让他再说一遍刚刚是什么意思。史矛革看着公主飞红的眼角，只是轻轻抬手，握住了公主抓着自己领口的手，他拨了下那朵公主都没意识到仍然握在掌中的白花，见公主仍然愣愣的，索性折断了被掐出汁液的那截花茎，将仅半指长的白花斜斜插进了公主的发鬓里，他轻轻抚了下公主的鬓角，再次低声重复了那句话：“并不是一样的，我会对你负责的，殿下。”

比尔博却无动于衷，他冷笑了一声，问史矛革想要怎么负责。  
史矛革并没有说话，金红色的骑士最擅长的就是缄默不语，尤其是此时此刻。  
比尔博将话说出口之后便有些后悔，他不该这样逼迫史矛革才对，况且凭他对史矛革的了解，兴许一辈子的忠诚于他便是史矛革能够许诺最好的负责了——他也正是这么做的。  
但对于公主来说，有这一句话总比什么都没有要强上许多，他下一秒又转而笑道：“你是为了哄我开心才这么说的吗？”  
骑士刚想要解释，公主伸手捂住了他的嘴：“不用解释，我很开心。”他看着史矛革的眼睛又重复了一遍，“真的很开心。”公主说，“我得回报你一点什么。”  
他拉着他的骑士坐在了里间公主平常用来读书的榻上，他让骑士把盔甲和剑都卸下，又命他先坐在上面。史矛革怎么会猜不到公主想要做什么，只是他没有再规劝公主时间或者地点的不合时宜，他在公主提着裙摆坐到他身上时，轻轻揽住了公主的腰。史矛革不再等公主的命令便亲吻到公主想要被疼爱的地方，他顺着公主的眉眼一路吻到他白皙圆润的肩头。  
裙摆下公主柔软的双手正搓揉着骑士的阴茎，在骑士完全勃起之后，扶正了阴茎沉下自己的身体，他的手寻求支撑般地搭上骑士的肩膀，史矛革便已会意地搂紧公主的腰背。这姿势令比尔博感到不曾有过的被掌控和被占有，他湿得一塌糊涂，在没有任何扩张的情况下，将Alpha一口气吞到了底，疼痛和饱胀都让公主情难自禁。  
他轻轻转过脸，靠向在亲吻他肩头的史矛革，他问他的骑士愿不愿意给他一个吻：“我想要亲你一下。”公主像是初夜那般请求。  
史矛革的手从裙摆下伸了进去，他按上公主光裸的后腰，比尔博为此敏感地抖了一下，接着他就被骑士吻住了，在他们两年多的彼此陪伴之后。  
骑士握住公主的腰操干起来，骑乘位让史矛革进得很深，几乎是顶着最里面那一点研磨，内里酸麻一片令公主小声呻吟起来，他揽着骑士的脖颈没有抱怨太深或者太重了，尽管两样兼而有之。他只是时不时会让他的骑士再亲他一下，接着再在被满足的快感中，敞开自己让史矛革索取，他拉着史矛革的手按在自己的小腹上，当史矛革操得足以被感觉到那么深时，便会动情地呻吟。  
纵使骑士与公主默契深厚，这样的撩拨两人也有些难以自制，而当公主要求换个姿势，自己自发地站在榻边，一手扶着榻上的扶手，一边撩起裙子让骑士从后面快点进来时，两个人就谈不上什么自制力了。  
一整个下午，Alpha都搂着Omega的腰腹操干，Alpha在性事里疼爱他的公主，像是舞会的那一夜真的令骑士嫉妒得发了疯一样，期间有那么一两回，临近高潮前的公主痛苦地皱着眉让骑士停下，却没有得到回应。尽管在高潮之后，比尔博不得不承认这的确更好。  
但这就像骑士那些细小的转变和无比甜蜜的话语，在最后一刻的到来之前，比尔博仍然感到痛苦。

到天色渐晚的时候，骑士晃醒了在他怀里休息的公主，说：“殿下不去用晚饭的话，大概会有人起疑的。”公主揉了揉眼睛，又换了个姿势在史矛革的怀里卧好，这让史矛革不得不从榻上坐起来将比尔博弄醒。  
醒来的公主和史矛革靠坐在一起，抱怨史矛革搅了他的美梦，史矛革一边为公主穿上鞋袜一边问是什么梦。  
“我结婚了。”公主说得轻描淡写，手上细细地捋着史矛革略有些凌乱的头发。  
史矛革点点头，捧起比尔博裸着的另一只脚。  
“如果我和一位地位极高的Alpha结婚了，他大概不会帮我穿鞋的。”  
“当然，殿下。”  
“你以后会帮你的伴侣穿鞋吗，比如送你这朵花的人？”  
史矛革露出一个笑容：“我们谈论过这件事了，殿下。”  
比尔博却怎么也笑不出来，他又亲了亲骑士的嘴唇：“就算我以后不能再回应你了，你也不要回应别人的期许，好不好？”  
在骑士说出拒绝或答应的话之前，公主为自己的自私道了歉，他站起来整理一下衣领，说自己的确应该离开了。  
穿着单衣的骑士看了看之前被自己脱下丢在书桌上的铠甲，公主便继续说：“史矛革也可以回去休息了，明天一早再见。”  
当比尔博要丢下史矛革离开的时候，史矛革抓住了他的手腕，与上床时一样用力，在比尔博停住脚步后他又极快地松开了手，但这已经是以下犯上了，一个骑士永远不该做的事情。  
史矛革看上去要给比尔博一个回应，不再是骑士对他的公主那样小心翼翼，而是Alpha对他的Omega那样言之凿凿。Alpha抬起了手，扶住了Omega的脖子，在Omega要闭上眼等一个亲吻的时候，Alpha只是帮他把耳鬓里缠绕的花瓣和花茎都理出来。  
“快些过去吧，殿下。”  
史矛革捧着已经被揉碎的白色花瓣，好像之前说会负责任的骑士已经不在了。  
比尔博听见走廊里传来了侍女们的脚步声，呼唤着公主的她们就要推开书房的门了，比尔博看着衣衫不整的史矛革，明白自己现在只能离开。  
到了晚餐的长桌旁，国王陛下并未出现，迟到了的比尔博松了口气。但他回头一看，发现自己的女官也不在，心里升起了一种不好的预感。坐在他身边的Beta姐姐对他一阵嘘寒问暖，分散了比尔博的注意力。  
她前年秋天就嫁去别国了，最近那边不太平，她就带着大儿子和肚子里那个小的一起回来了。她总是有意无意地对比尔博说起婚姻的重要性，说她有多想念自己的丈夫，诅咒那些挑起战争攻击她丈夫城堡的流氓。  
但比尔博很想知道一个连保护自己妻儿都做不到的贵族如何保卫城堡——他当然不会问出来，毕竟姐姐看起来很幸福，那就足够了。  
至少比他看起来幸福多了。


	7. 有关骑士比武

其实比起宴会和舞蹈，贵族们最喜欢的活动其实是骑士比武，若没有其他事情的干扰，每年都会有几场选拔，看Alpha们举起长枪重剑，以对手的生命作为换取荣耀与贵族小姐们倾慕的代价。  
按理来说，任何一位骑士都能参与这场战斗。但有效忠对象的骑士往往要以君主的名义出战，所以本质上骑士无法决定自己是否要参与，除非贵族命令自己的骑士参与。  
比尔博本来就是热衷于各种活动和集会的人，比武在他生日舞会的后一个月举行，他自然不会错过。以往每逢比武之时，他总是要请人为史矛革的铠甲抛光，将剑刃磨利，盾面重新上色，再亲手为马匹和长枪的枪柄选配装饰缎带。而且据传是看在公主的面子上，之前史矛革的成绩都很出色，有几次还拔得头筹，得到了国王应许的赏金与亲手赠予的绶带。  
而这次也一样，比尔博早早就请负责人将史矛革的名字写在长长的参与名单上，回去就和史矛革讨论这次会遇上什么厉害的敌手。  
史矛革一如既往地迎合着公主的热情，遵循公主所有的安排。但这一次众人的焦点不再是金红色的史矛革了，从不参与比武的国王近卫队派出了最意想不到的参战者——被称为传说的骑士长——安提帕特。参赛的有名有姓的骑士们，十有八九都是听他的故事长大的，在年轻的骑士出生的年代，这位骑士已经活跃在战场上，有了不可能被杀死的传说。而所有骑士都以受过安提帕特骑士长的指教为荣，连对剑术和战争毫不上心的大学士们都会称他为王国的最后一道天堑，他的存在即是一种非常强大的守护了。  
就是这样的一位骑士参与了比武，毕竟比武的集会对安提帕特来说，分明是过家家一样的游戏。听闻这条消息之后，很多骑士选择了退出，但更多从未参与过比武的强大骑士都向自己的君主申请参与比武，只为和传说中的骑士过过招。  
很多人都觉得是国王终于老了，无聊得让自己的骑士长站出来供贵族们一起消遣。  
只有国王和骑士长本人知道这是怎么一回事，或许公主的女官也能猜到。  
只是比尔博和史矛革还没有料到骑士长是为他们而来的。在史矛革举着长剑站在工匠们早就准备好的比武场里时，他才知道自己就是那个第一场就抽到了与骑士长对战的倒霉蛋。  
公主正坐在看台上，女官为他扇着扇子，问他要不要喝点葡萄酒。  
公主的骑士和国王的骑士要比个高下，用脚趾头想想也能知道结局。比尔博叹了口气，今年史矛革真的很不走运。对安提帕特没多少了解的比尔博并不觉得史矛革会输给一个胡子都花白的老先生，他只是好奇史矛革会怎么装作输掉，不那么明显也不那么难看。  
当然，如果史矛革真的第一场就把父王的骑士长打败了，比尔博也不会生他的气，顶多是苦恼一下之后如何与国王周旋——一旦有必要，还得拒绝他挖墙脚的行为。

而摆在比尔博眼前的事实就完全不是那么一回事儿，他本以为会像之前那样双方来几次无关痛痒的对剑，没人料到骑士长上来就剑走偏锋，算准了在史矛革直劈下来砍到自己之前收手，转而换手用左手持剑，刺入了史矛革的右肩盔甲的连接处。  
现场响起了一片惊呼，比尔博更是直接从椅子上站了起来。公主看到骑士的血顺着盔甲的缝隙流到泥沙地上。而他们都在书上读到过，死在刚刚这一剑下的骑士不计其数。  
“你躲过了这一剑，能做到这一点的人不算多，史矛革。”  
面对骑士长衷心的称赞，金红色的骑士清楚地意识到了一件事，安提帕特是来取他性命的。  
他听见自己的心脏跳漏了一拍的声音，同三年前那时候的感觉一样。于是他将剑换到了左手，毕竟现在他的右臂并非是能托付性命的选择了。  
他抬眼去看台上的比尔博，比尔博已经走出了凉棚站在太阳下，他头上的钻花发饰反射出的阳光亮得刺眼。史矛革看不清比尔博焦急的表情，他多少觉得有点可惜。  
只是没有多少时间给他可惜了。

看到史矛革在用左手和骑士长对剑，公主焦虑得根本坐不下，他转而央求国王：“史矛革已经受伤了，请您叫停吧，我代替史矛革认输了。”  
国王却笑着摆手说没有的事，又指着场上对剑的两人对公主说，史矛革和骑士长对剑的样子怎么都不像是受了什么伤，现在叫停认输的话，得到过那么多次第一的史矛革怎么会甘心呢？  
“殿下还是稍安毋躁，史矛革大人能赢也说不定呢。”  
本来觉得国王说得很有道理的公主，在听到女官也在应和的时候才反应过来——毕竟女官从不会向着他的史矛革说话。  
公主正要质问这到底是怎么一回事儿的时候，看台上贵族们的惊呼让他赶忙回头。这一次是史矛革的大腿，安提帕特专挑防御薄弱的地方攻击，现在比起胜利，骑士长所想要的明显是史矛革的性命了。  
毕竟是真的上过战场从死人堆里爬出来的骑士，进行着将杀意收放自如的战斗，和之前为了激起贵族欢呼的表演完全不同。对安提帕特来说，长剑出鞘的那个瞬间，就注定用血封存。  
“我听说你是比尔博殿下捡回来的流浪汉，没想到你能坚持到现在。”  
第一次将史矛革击倒在地的时候，安提帕特遵循了骑士比武的礼节，等待年轻的骑士从沙与血中爬起。强者从不吝惜自己的称赞，就像他们从不怜惜自己的对手。

最后摇摇晃晃站起来的史矛革抬手扛住了安提帕特的砍击，在骑士长发出赞赏的惊叹的时候，史矛革弓身继续承下这一剑，紧接着在骑士长反应过来退后防御之前，史矛革用肩胛部坚硬的铠甲换下长剑，接下力道已经减弱的剑刃，将抽离的剑反手砍在骑士长的胸口。  
这一次的反击让骑士长也重重地向后仰躺在地。胸口的盔甲裂开一个很深的口子，不一定会破皮，但肯定留下了淤青。连国王也惊得拍了一下扶手，从座位上跳起来。  
轮到史矛革等安提帕特站起来了。全场这才反应过来，响起了阵阵欢呼，夫人小姐们将花朵和手帕抛在比武场地里，好像这位年轻的骑士已经取得了胜利那样。  
但只有比尔博还在央求国王将比赛停止，在公主眼里，他看到的全是战场上黑红色的血迹，那全都是史矛革的血。在安提帕特从赛场上起身，再次摆好预备姿势的时候，比尔博害怕得想要捂住眼睛。  
可全场都在为两位骑士的比赛欢呼，他们等的是一方倒地不起的结局，没人想要保护他的史矛革，现在只有他自己可以。  
安提帕特开始了最后几次进攻，随时都可能要完成最后的斩杀，再看无动于衷的国王和故作冷静的女官，比尔博抓起裙摆跳下了看台，大叫着比赛停止，宣布了骑士长的胜利。  
女官尖叫要人把比尔博殿下拦住，但他已经提着裙摆来到史矛革的身旁了，安提帕特就要完成国王所嘱托的使命时，他看到了公主殿下的眼泪。  
比尔博狠狠推了一把国王的骑士长，接着尽力撑住金红色的骑士，之前还在欢呼的人群现在连议论声都没有了，只有公主大声呼唤学士来救人的哭嚎。

那之后谁也封不住众人议论的嘴了。  
在学士们带走了史矛革之后，公主也抹干净了眼泪，她没有试图回到看台上，也没有和骑士长说话，只是站在原地看着国王，就像他刚刚参与了一场血战，要等他的陛下宣布是谁胜利了。  
贵族们的议论让国王心烦意乱，他大声呵斥女官，让她把公主带回他的房间。于是女官也踉跄着跑下了看台，让卫兵帮忙打开围栏后迎公主回去。  
比尔博甩开了女官的手之后大步离开，女官局促地看了看国王，接着小跑跟在公主身后。  
那之后安提帕特说自己受了些伤，不好再继续参与比武了，赛场还是留给年轻人。之后比武已经不是大家最关心的事情了，很多贵族都到藏书馆向学士和他们的学徒打听史矛革骑士的消息。他们只打听到公主让莱特学士全权负责，还亲自给史矛革选了一位侍从，让他日夜守护在史矛革的床头，以防有人再图谋不轨。藏书馆里的所有人都明白，在莱特学士能参与每天午饭前的例会之前，史矛革骑士还没有度过危险期。

三天后，骑士比武到了最热闹的时候，应该高兴的国王却怎么也高兴不起来。从小到大陪着比尔博的女官和跟随她多年服侍公主的侍女全被公主下令禁止靠近她一步，相应的，国王也召回了公主的骑士卫队，孤立无援的比尔博每天连饭也不好好去吃。王储就在这时候出面照顾任性的公主，将自己的侍女分了一些过去照顾比尔博的起居，还每天中午亲自询问史矛革的情况，甚至代替安提帕特骑士长传达了他的歉意。  
公主虽然恨他，但心里非常清楚在骑士比武后怪罪胜利的一方是对史矛革的折辱。他写了一封长信向骑士长解释，为三日前自己在赛场的失礼向骑士长道歉，并且庄重地签上了名字，印上了王族的火漆印。而收到这封信的骑士长并不感到意外，在没能杀死史矛革的时候，他就知道这个王城里没人能拗得过这个Omega。  
第四天清晨，莱特学士传来口信说史矛革骑士已经挺过了危险期，高热已经退下，人也有了意识。只是藏书馆为骑士单设的病房公主不能靠近，他还不能去探望他的骑士。  
但公主并未显出焦虑的样子，他让下人去打点给学士还有藏书馆的赏钱之后，又遣散了屋子里的侍女，说自己有事要离开一会儿。  
侍女知道比尔博殿下的脾气秉性，并没有多问。  
过了一会儿，比尔博又出现在了国王的书房，这次是他主动找到了国王，来告诉他金红色的骑士活了下来。  
“那真是恭喜你了，比尔博。”国王陛下心不在焉地翻着书本，他并不敢抬头看比尔博。  
“装作你是真心的吧，陛下，”比尔博上前抽走了他的书，“但我是真心的，我只想让你知道，如果他真的死了，我也不想活下去了。”  
国王现在只后悔没有趁早干预比尔博的任性，早在他想让一位流浪汉成为骑士的那一天，就该扼杀他的痴心妄想，明白地告诉他公主永远是公主，无法和一个流浪汉拥有美好的结果。  
“但我不可能让你和史矛革结婚，你也明白这一点吧？”  
“是的，这一点，我可以答应你，你还可以随你高兴安排我的婚姻。”  
“我该怎么相信你，比尔博，你那么喜欢你的骑士，愿意为他去死。”  
“我可以发誓。”  
“你最好发誓。现在北边的战乱和西边的饥荒随时都会波及到我们，我们需要强大的盟友来共同抵御，而强大的盟友也需要可靠的契约——没有契约比婚姻更可靠。”  
“所以你现在想好把我卖给谁了吗？”  
国王看着比尔博的眼神，没有继续说话，他摆摆手表示自己不想再谈了。但比尔博一再追问这是否就意味着再也没人会碰他的史矛革，他是否得到了国王的许诺，再也不会有任何人和国王密谋，命令他们忠心的骑士或仆从来取史矛革的性命。  
国王的回答是要比尔博滚出他的书房。


	8. 有关逃亡

夜深了，公主拒绝用晚餐，他刚跟国王吵过一架，又加上被禁足，所以当公主早早就要求睡下时，众人也都觉得是情理之中。比尔博一直在被子里假寐，等到确认王储派来的侍女都从自己的寝室退了出去，便立刻爬起来换上了自己练马术时穿的衣服，从寝室的后窗翻出去顺着回廊的外沿偷偷溜了出去。这是他自幼逃跑的秘密小路，从未被任何人知晓，加之国王因为震怒而派来了新的人手，因而变得更加容易。  
现在公主只要穿过半个城堡去到藏书馆，就能看见他的骑士，这一点要归功于莱特学士的细心，将史矛革专门安置在了藏书馆内的单人病房，否则公主想要偷偷见上骑士一面要比现在难上许多。  
比尔博蹑手蹑脚地推开史矛革的房门时，周遭静悄悄的，然而病房里的血腥气和药味仍旧刺鼻。月光下的史矛革已经睡熟了，公主用着比推门更轻的力气缓缓将门阖上，尽量不发出任何一点声响。  
他记忆里，从没见过骑士睡着的样子。  
公主悄悄走到了骑士的床边，看他白色的睡衣下大腿和肩上严严实实的包扎，比尔博想着史矛革在过去几天里徘徊在生死线上的情景。又想到即便如此，自己却连见上骑士一面都做不到，更别提他居然不自量力到以为自己能够与国王据理力争些什么，只不过现如今那些都成为了痴心妄想。  
比尔博看着熟睡中骑士平静的脸，先前那些怒意和委屈又都慢慢翻涌了上来，只是在外人面前他的骄傲和自尊都不允许他败下阵来，此刻却在不停翻涌。公主轻轻地在床沿坐下，小心地用双手握住骑士放在一侧的宽厚手掌——他知道骑士此刻最需要的就是休息，但这些事情太重要了，他需要他的骑士与他一同分担。  
“史矛革，醒一醒。”公主低声叫着他的名字，将史矛革持剑的手捧在手里落下一吻。  
骑士微微皱眉，但从昏睡到苏醒却要不了一次呼吸的时间，史矛革见到是公主有些微微惊讶，他刚想起身比尔博就按住了他的胸口道：“我偷跑出来的，有几件事要跟你说，礼节就免了——现在你的身体最重要。”  
说着比尔博从斜背在身后的小包里掏出了几卷被精心捆好的钱票和两个软缎的锦囊，公主将那些小卷的钱票塞进其中一个绿色的锦囊里，塞进史矛革的手里道：“我被国王禁足了，我怕你的住处也会被搜查，所以我到这里来见你。这里一共有五万整钱和一些碎钱，平时你惹我生气被我扣走的赏金也在里面，”他说着又将另一个红色的袋子也塞进了史矛革的手里，那个袋子要沉得多，细碎的声音不用公主说史矛革也知道那里面必定都是些首饰珠宝，而这实际上是公主所拥有的全部了，“至于这个，等你养好伤之后，也都拿去卖了吧，只不过别像我一样拿去换鸽子蛋就好。”比尔博微微笑了笑，他不等去观察骑士的反应又接着道，“记得到时候你就往北去，北边战事将近，行事不容易被人发现，但是也不要找到战区去了。”  
“殿下……”  
“你先听我说完，找到合适的地方之后用这些钱盘下一处庄园，不要选城中眼线混杂的地方，要城郊不惹人瞩目的庄园，雇些可靠的人手洒扫整理，如果有可以买办的田产和店铺，你也可以置办一些。”  
“等一下，”史矛革抬手握住了比尔博的胳膊道，“这是什么意思。”  
比尔博很想调笑一句居然有一天也轮到史矛革来问他这一句话了，但却发现怎么也笑不出来，他看着史矛革难得显露的焦虑，只俯下去捧住史矛革的脸，吻了吻骑士脸上细小的划痕道：“我们的事情被父亲发现了，留在这里不是长久之计，你必须得走了，史矛革。”  
史矛革没有说话。  
公主却轻轻伏在史矛革的胸口接着道：“把伤养好之后就去完成这些事情吧，史矛革，父亲答应我不会对你动手，这点信用他还是有的。”而接下来的话则犹如刺着公主心口的刀尖了，他摸了摸史矛革的脸道，“如果你办好了这些还愿意回来找我，我就跟你一起逃走，离开这里，或者你不愿意回来了，就找个你喜欢的人吧。”  
“不会的，”骑士的声音粗哑，“不会有别人了。”  
公主想起了骑士的诺言，说道：“那就回来，带我一起走。”  
史矛革温柔地抹掉公主脸上的眼泪，轻轻吻着他的头发，公主抽了抽鼻子，他知道剩下的时间不多了：“我该走了。”  
骑士缓慢地点了点头，过了片刻才放开自己的手，那些即将失去一切的恐惧又再度充满他的胸口，他看着穿着一身马术装扮的公主站在自己的床边，他不常这样穿，但怎样都很好看，逆光的剪影像是美梦的影子。  
比尔博最后轻轻摸了摸骑士手掌上的硬茧，想着如果能够永远不分离，这会是一场比性命更重的豪赌，连公主也不知道他最后是否会赢。但他金红色的骑士会活下去，也许更好一点，他会幸福地活下去。

而后的日子逐渐步入了一年中最冷的时候，整个冬季公主都没能够再见到史矛革，那一夜侍女还是发现了他不在宫内，但侍女并未声张，好在公主在最后关头赶了回来，这才被无波无澜地揭了过去，可是随之而来翻倍的人手却是来自国王不动声色的警告。  
他再一次见到史矛革，已是两个月后的初春，养好伤的史矛革捧着自己的盔甲佩剑和公主赏赐的披风，前来对自己的主人辞行。公主让骑士留下了宝剑，又说看在史矛革为他挣取过那么多荣耀的份上，命人给骑士一匹好马上路。  
除了史矛革本人，所有人都没想到公主愿意坦然放行，甚至连国王也觉得自己小看了公主，没想到公主小小年纪已经懂得了取舍。毕竟国王就算暂且答应了公主却不会真的久留骑士是个人人都知道的事实，遑论公主已经逐渐步入待嫁之龄，也不会有任何一位丈夫会容忍自己的妻子与妻子的骑士有染，到那时候史矛革仍是一死——反而不如现在离去。  
只是传闻公主曾坐在告别史矛革的那张椅子里一天一夜，并且一言不发，这样的流言扩散得很广，人人都喜欢这样凄美的爱情故事，至于几分真假却无人知道了。  
作为王城最为尊贵甚至连国王都拗不过的Omega，现今已经没有人知道比尔博在想什么，也没有人敢去问他在想什么，女官不再一步不离地跟在他的身边，对他的言行指点规劝，也不会有人再三询问他是否要用点心，见他不理再去找一位骑士前来规劝。新来的侍女和守卫总是让比尔博避让三分，因而时间对于公主来说变得格外难熬，他已经不记得没有史矛革的日子是怎么过的了。  
他开始睡得比往常更多，时常梦见史矛革，偶尔梦见金红色的骑士回来找他，偶尔又梦见骑士再也没有回来。  
比尔博也从不去命人打听是否有给他的消息，他在寝室或书房里一待就是一天，看书，偶尔写长信，写完再在火盆里烧掉。公主还命人回绝了往日里那些宴会和活动庆典的邀请，他尝试过出席过几次，但这些对他来说也不像原先那样有趣了。比尔博觉得自己像是生了一场病，可惜没有学士能够为他医治用药。

这样不紧不慢地又过去了两个月，比尔博进入了半发情期，Omega为储存力气开始变得昏昏欲睡，身体的热度比往日更高。事实上，三个月前的春天，就在骑士仍在养伤的期间，公主就已经独自撑过了一次发情，那次莱特学士特意提高了汤药的浓度，让没有Alpha回应的Omega有惊无险地度过了那一次的发情。  
而这次公主在发情之前就已是一副恹恹的神态，没有任何事情能够让他稍稍打起一点精神。即便学士不说，公主也知道他的身体有多么渴望结合和标记，食欲不振，精神不佳，自进入发情前期的公主就已经多日不曾下床了。  
但让人意想不到的是一日午后，边远的贵族为公主进献了一方药剂，那是一个红色密封的锦囊，说是必须由公主亲自开启方才有效。当红色的锦囊被送进卧榻的公主手中时，比尔博拆开来看，里面有着一束金红的头发，一纸位于国家边境的地契，并附着一张纸条，上面写着让公主在今晚子夜时分打开寝室的后窗。  
比尔博不敢相信地看着自己手里的红色锦囊，他一眼就认出这是先前交予骑士的那一个，他在里面放上了自己全部的首饰和王后留给他的那一份，而且还有他留给骑士的护身符，里面有一束公主的头发。  
此时此刻，喜出望外的比尔博捏着那张纸条看了又看，他不仅收到了骑士的许诺，更是收到了真实的回应，锦囊之中也有一束束起的金红发丝。公主先把地契塞进了自己衣柜的暗格之中藏好，又将那束金红的发丝放进了玻璃的圆管小罐内，穿上绳索戴在了衣服里面——他收到了他不敢奢望的回应，这让发情前期的公主觉得精神都好上了几分，连忙命人打赏了送信的使者，接着又转身在烛台上将那截纸条烧了个干净。  
他遣退了侍从，开始在自己的房间里收拾起包袱细软来，整理了三遍，最后决定带一些最贵重的、能够换钱的东西，他那一衣柜的裙子都不在考虑之列。这样翻来覆去地折腾，临近傍晚公主才整理出一个令他满意的小包来，他将包裹放在了柜子里侧，又将其他东西归位，以免被人瞧出端倪。  
史矛革回来找他这个消息令比尔博喜出望外，即便入夜后天空飘起了雨，也没有搅扰公主的心情。用完晚餐，公主一面想着雨天道路并不好走，一面又想着不知道金红色的骑士有没有把事情都办妥，毕竟接下来他们就会面临后有追兵的局面了，公主并没有信心能够保证一切顺利——然而无论如何，至少他现在觉得还有希望。

离午夜仍然有大半个晚上，公主后知后觉地发觉头疼疲累，想着也许晚上还要奔波，便想靠在床歇上一会儿。但一想起这次发情前期就已经来势汹汹，公主有些忧虑，他又从床头的箱子里拿出一剂莱特学士调配的安神水服了，却没想到没多久就这样睡过去了。   
他意识朦胧间知道侍女有来帮他盖被、关窗，下意识想要清醒却完全做不到，再一睁眼竟是被窗外沿边的轻而缓慢的一阵叩击所惊醒。比尔博顾不上穿鞋，赤着脚从床上起身，跑到窗边打开窗户。这当然不是别人，是他套着一身深色斗篷的骑士。  
“殿下，好久不见。”史矛革将斗篷的帽檐轻轻向后拉下，对着比尔博露出微笑，雨已经停了，院里的植物都已经抽芽开花，他从林间穿过，肩上和头上还留着不少水渍。  
比尔博忙从窗户前退开，让史矛革撑着窗沿翻进来，接着将窗户关上，自己又走到门边将门反锁，再用一把椅子轻轻抵住门口，这才回过身来看向站在一旁的史矛革。  
公主几乎失去了所有的话语能力，他的骑士看起来瘦了一点也黑了一些，比尔博只能走上前拉住史矛革的手小声道：“你要带我走了吗？”  
史矛革忽然单膝跪了下来，他牵住比尔博的手，看向公主披顺下来的长发中明显被剪短的那一截，语气坦诚道：“我不是来带您走的。”  
这句话所带来的信息让比尔博怔愣在了原地，一阵头晕目眩让他以为自己摔倒了，等那一阵头疼过去，比尔博才终于明白过来这些都是真的——他的骑士回来了，以及他的骑士并不愿意带他走。“你分明连落脚的地方都找到了。”  
“殿下，”史矛革握紧了比尔博想要抽回的手，没有让他得逞，接着拉着比尔博的手向上，直到公主的手落在自己的颈窝上，史矛革重复道，“殿下，你快发情了。”  
比尔博的眼泪突然从眼眶里滑落，他根本不明白为什么史矛革不愿意带他走却又要回来。  
“我暂时还不能带殿下走，外面太危险了，但为了让殿下安心，我是来带给殿下一个承诺的。”  
“那种东西有什么用呢？”  
比尔博用另一只手的手背拭泪，试图再次甩开史矛革的手时，史矛革却将他的手握得更紧了，比尔博几乎要被他的掌心和颈窝的温度烫伤。疑惑中再次对上了史矛革殷切的目光，比尔博突然懂了这个承诺的真正含义了。  
比尔博破涕为笑，他向前一步，将两人的额头抵在一起：“你终于愿意标记我了？”  
“在你标记我之后，是的，这是我的承诺。”  
比尔博还没有想好要如何向他的骑士表述这是他做梦都想要的东西，看到史矛革回来他有多高兴，他被驱逐的骑士就抬起他的下巴给了他一个吻，不让比尔博继续说下去。  
比尔博不记得自己是怎么稀里糊涂地被带上床的，被这个压根不想带走他的骑士压在了自己寝室的床上，床幔垂落在周围，若非床头风灯里的蜡烛微弱的光芒，比尔博几乎看不清骑士的脸。骑士握剑的手掐在他的身侧，虎口和手心的薄茧磨得公主腰间的皮肤又红又痒。几个月内对于情欲的彻底隔绝，让比尔博此时万分不适应发情前期的快感，比尔博几乎软倒在史矛革的身下，向两旁摊开的双腿张得很大，足够骑士进得很深很深了——深到比尔博觉得疼痛的地步。  
但史矛革却操得又深又快，根本不往外拔出多少就又狠狠撞了回去，几乎是不间断地顶弄着比尔博的那处。当公主觉得快感太多难以忍受，绷紧了大腿狠狠夹住骑士的腰想让他慢一点时，骑士唯一的回答是更重的操干，直到撞落公主缠在他腰间的双腿。  
这让公主喘着气小声哭喊了起来，他抱怨史矛革的粗鲁，被骑士握在掌间的腰却温驯地向上弓起，好让骑士更加顺畅地撞入。比尔博仍然觉得渴得不行。他皮肤细腻的肩颈自发地磨蹭着床上柔软的织物，因为快感早已漫上了一层薄红，骑士俯下身来吻他的时候，比尔博会下意识地挺起胸口，想要被疼爱的想法让公主脸红得不行，觉得自己太过下流而放荡。  
史矛革倒是干脆利落地满足了公主，他们之前的性爱里骑士很少这般直接而主动，多半遵循着君臣之礼，绝非此刻骑士揉弄着公主乳首的举动，公主因而紧紧地搂住了史矛革的脖颈肩背，不想让骑士拥有任何观察到他此刻表情的机会。  
但骑士很快告诉了公主，这其实不仅是展露主动的一件事，更是他要占据绝对主导的一件事，Alpha对Omega的攻势是古老而又传统的本能，史矛革扶住了公主的腰胯，连带着勾住了公主的大腿，忽然跪在床间直起身，就着两人连接的部位直接将公主腾空抱了起来，他有那么一段时间里几乎连续不停地操干着，比尔博咬住随手抓来的布料，小穴被刺激到几近痉挛。  
公主含不住的唾液浸湿了齿间的布料，他散乱的长发有几缕挂在了脸上，下身的状况更是一塌糊涂，他的身体拧在半空中继而到达了第一次高潮，但史矛革完全没有停下的意思。他拉住公主的手将比尔博完全使不上力的身体搂进怀里，好让Omega坐在他的阴茎上。  
自公主初夜第一次达到高潮以来，比尔博的身体便从未经过外人之手，所有的一切都是史矛革教给他的，他几乎是切合Alpha心意的一切了。可今夜的骑士想要教给公主一些新的东西了，他抬起公主巴掌大的脸，另一只手又揽住他的腰将他整个人往上抬，阴茎顺着湿滑的甬道往外退了一半，史矛革深深地吻住了公主，他逗弄公主的舌尖像是在品尝一味甜点。  
比尔博觉得自己一辈子也不会忘记骑士在此时此刻对他做的事情，他感到自己的后穴在含吮着饱满状态下的Alpha阴茎又被从穴口边缘插进了一根手指，而那根手指直接抚上了他体内生殖腔的腔口。接着骑士性器的头端也顶了过去，那里原本半闭的小口开始收缩，继而被不断地顶弄，最终在骑士猛地一撞中彻底套住了Alpha阴茎的头端。  
公主掐着史矛革的手臂不让他用劲儿，骑士却心情不错地建议比尔博可以省点力气留着咬他而非掐他。  
这是比尔博很难形容此时的感受，他还没有彻底发情也还没有被标记，却被Alpha操进了身体最后一点地方，他长而卷翘的睫毛都被泪水沾湿在了一起，史矛革在那里落下轻轻的一吻。  
但毕竟是没有使用过的地方，比尔博很快觉得疼了起来，他下意识地调整着位置，大腿不断挨蹭着史矛革的腰，只希望Alpha能够轻一些，但此刻的骑士似乎再也不会被公主所左右了，他告诉公主再稍微适应适应，一边干到了最深处。  
公主闭着眼睛被骑士吻着，表情却十分痛苦，他快要高潮了，这一点骑士再清楚不过，但这一次骑士还有更为重要的任务，他侧过自己的脖颈，向Omega露出自己皮肤下的腺体器官，示意公主标记他。  
比尔博不能说不感动，尽管Alpha对Omega的标记几乎是约定俗成的习惯了，但是极少有Alpha愿意被Omega标记。  
公主在最后看了史矛革一眼，又轻轻在史矛革的颌角落了一个吻，接着朝着Alpha的后颈侧狠狠咬了下去。


	9. 有关战争与和亲

这天早上，还未到每天中午例行会议的时候，公主的女官就急匆匆地来到了藏书馆，求见今日值班的主司莱特学士。

自从被公主冷落后，女官就在比尔博怀孕的王姐那边领了一个闲职。她自然是看到史矛革骑士离开了公主，终于得偿所愿的她却整日以泪洗面。过世的王后将最小最珍贵的孩子托付给她，现在她却连近身都做不到。  
每每想到这里，莱特学士都会暗自叹气，明眼人都能看出来，骑士长安提帕特参与比武只是为了杀死史矛革，排除妨碍公主结婚的最大阻力。这很可能是女官自己的主意，接着国王密令自己最优秀的骑士——安提帕特去落实。说来也很奇怪，安提帕特大人在史矛革骑士修养的那段时间，借口为国王取药也来拜访过金红色的骑士几次。莱特发现这场恶斗之后，他们关系还不错，安提帕特总是会嫌弃藏书馆的清茶淡饭，给史矛革留下一两瓶酒，塞给小学士一些钱要他们不能声张。之后莱特自然都没收了，受史矛革所托亲自把这些酒和钱送还给安提帕特骑士长。骑士长也不生气，和莱特学士道歉后，问史矛革以后会不会留什么后遗症。莱特学士回答这点还不好说，但受伤的右肩和左腿肯定不会像之前那么灵巧了。  
“他真的是个很优秀的剑士，”安提帕特自顾自地点点头，“没有死掉真是太好了。”

如今金红色的骑士已经离开王城两个月了，春天就这样过去，没人知道他去了哪里，也没人知道他是死是活。当然，莱特对比尔博殿下和史矛革骑士的约定一无所知，更想不到秘密回到殿下身边的骑士会导致殿下发情期提前了一整天。  
今早侍女在叫公主起床的时候，发现比尔博殿下陷入了高热和意识模糊中，因为侍女之前都在服侍王储，作为一时间搞不清楚状况的新手只能去求助之前的女官。女官听了两句就知道是怎么回事了，她才赶忙来找学士求助。而莱特学士作为轮值主司听了状况之后，安排了一位值得信赖的学士去调制补救的药物，自己则先跟着女官一道去查看比尔博殿下的情况。  
女官不顾形象地在王城中一路小跑起来，学士则快步跟在她的身后。等来到公主卧室前的走廊时，那股浓郁的甜味让莱特心里暗叫不妙。看来发情在昨晚就开始了，莱特实在想不出来有什么理由才会造成现在的状况。三个月前公主的那次发情没有骑士的陪伴，也有惊无险地度过了，这一次毫无变数，更不该出现发情期提前才对。  
学士顾不上去戴面罩，他进入公主的卧房。在为比尔博检查身体的时候，看到比尔博胸口挂着的玻璃圆管，瞬间什么都想通了。他不动声色地将那个玻璃圆管藏在自己袖子里，赶忙去查看比尔博的脖子，最后松了口气。  
没有带公主走的骑士并没有标记公主，这个发情期还不至于雪上加霜。  
女官在一旁看到学士检查的地方，多少也猜到了什么，问学士现在应该怎么做。虽然难以启齿，学士还是嘱咐女官去准备了一些东西。

等莱特学士将藏书馆加急送来的缓解药物喂给公主之后，接下来就要交给侍女们负责了，因为大概是昨晚开始的发情，具体不知道持续了多久，所以现在是最难捱的时候。错过了喝下罂粟茶的时机，这算是公主第一个完全清醒的发情期，所以必须有人亲自做抚慰公主的工作。  
侍女们接过女官受学士嘱咐而准备的器具，等学士和女官都退出去了，她们将躺在床上的比尔博扶起来，问公主是否可以开始了。公主紧紧抓着扶上来的手，问他的Alpha在哪里。  
侍女们安慰说如果公主想要一个Alpha的话，等发情期一结束，去求国王赐婚就好了。  
但在他提起史矛革的名字时，所有的侍女都欲言又止，交换了一下眼神。为首的那个只好告诉公主，他的骑士已经离开了，没人知道他在哪里。  
公主用尽全力发出了哀鸣，呼唤史矛革的名字。侍女怕招来闲言碎语，直接将比尔博抱在了怀里，让哭声都闷在自己的胸口。之后，由其他人抽走了毯子，帮助比尔博分开了双腿。  
比尔博还没弄懂到底发生了什么，空虚的下身突然被一个冰冷的硬物填塞。比尔博想要扭头去看的时候，侍女扶住了他的侧脸不让他去看，安慰他很快就能舒服很多了。  
比尔博意识到侍女们在用宫外的平民度过发情期的方法，用假阴茎抚慰发情中的Omega，让高潮欺骗渴望结合的身体。这让误以为自己已经被标记的比尔博感觉到恶心，他命令侍女把那冰冷的东西从自己的身体中取出去，但身体接纳的速度远超比尔博的想象。他第一次因为自己身为Omega而感觉到恶心，被一个假阴茎侵犯着已经许诺给史矛革的私密部分，他竟然还能觉得愉快，而且很快就回抱着那个不让他往下看的侍女，不受控制地卖力地扭着屁股，在几个回合后哭喊着高潮。  
在侍女帮助Omega清理第一次高潮的痕迹时，她们想办法喂了Omega一些水和面包，在比尔博吞下去之后，很快又吐了出来。侍女清理他的胸口时，比尔博才突然想起自己脖子上的挂坠。他推开了侍女，想要先把玻璃圆管藏起来，但摩挲一圈后，才意识到史矛革彻底欺骗了他，自己的脖子上连个吻痕都没有留下，还说什么要在自己被标记后再标记他。现在Alpha却把所有东西都带走了，只剩下发情期里被假阴茎操干的Omega。  
等公主又开始难过地夹紧双腿时，侍女们擅自开始了第二轮。  
这一次侍女做得更加轻车熟路，将坚硬的假阴茎一直推送到了最深处，接着扶着底座慢慢搅弄，比尔博用腿夹住了侍女的手臂，嘴里发出了无力的呻吟，侍女们一言不发，面对公主的淫乱和欲求，此时视而不见才是最好的做法。  
除了享受交媾的小穴，比尔博也渴望亲吻和抚摸，这是侍女无法给予的部分，他在高潮前的迷蒙中抬起脸看抱着他的人，将侍女棕色的发稍握在手里。  
“你是我的Alpha吗？”  
侍女只能蒙住公主的眼睛，告诉他很快就会过去的，很快。

比尔博忘记自己高潮了多少次，他到了有人问他觉得如何的时候都会感觉到疼的地步。筋疲力尽的比尔博已经不再过问Alpha或史矛革的事了，就像是每一次发情中被迫高潮时，比尔博就会忘记一些有关史矛革的事。  
公主知道自己再也没有金红色的骑士了。  
等公主再也没有力气继续高潮的时候，已经到了下午，侍女为公主换掉了被汗液和爱液浸湿的衬裙和被单。在自己口渴的时候，他说自己想要喝一些牛奶，最好再来点葡萄。  
初夏的时候还没有多少好吃的葡萄，但女官还是找来了不少放在比尔博的床头。  
在比尔博又要睡去的时候，莱特学士前来拜访，他再次查看了比尔博的身体，留下了药膏抚慰被过度使用的穴口。最后莱特趁为比尔博测脉搏的时候，将他之前拿走的东西还给了比尔博，低声提醒他要藏好，千万别被人发现了。  
比尔博将冰冷的玻璃管握在手里，用想要把它直接捏碎的力道。事到如今，他到底还要不要信任不愿意带他走也不愿意标记他的史矛革，比尔博不知道。  
但史矛革的血的味道仿佛还留在齿间，他记得Alpha接受了自己的标记，但Alpha怎么也不愿意咬他。  
如果我没办法回来接你，就当我死了，放心结婚去吧。  
比尔博把金红色的头发戴回胸前，接着沉沉地睡去。

北面的战况越来越激烈，或许这就是为什么史矛革说了危险，说不定史矛革加入了北面战争中的一方，效忠了新主人，继续作为一个骑士活下去。  
毕竟失去了君主的骑士就不再是骑士了，所以他们会为自己找到归属，这是骑士的本能。  
而北国年轻的王子，在国家受难之际不停地向比尔博的父亲示好，想要娶走他唯一的Omega公主，以得到南边国王的支持。但谨小慎微的国王完全不给他这个机会，他不会将比尔博送给一个未来飘忽不定的王子，让比尔博与他风雨同舟。国王感谢了北国王储对自己孩子的垂爱，接着回复他说只要王储的父亲取得完全的胜利，杀死所有的叛军，就会立刻将公主和嫁妆奉上，作为庆祝战争结束的大礼。  
这句话传到比尔博耳朵里的时候，刚刚结束发情期的他正坐在凉亭里和女官下棋，听到侍女七嘴八舌的议论，比尔博也只是笑笑，说王子那一方最好能赢，否则他就不一定嫁给谁了。  
在女官移动下一步棋子的时候，公主突然发现自己输了。在女官好心提醒公主该怎么修改他之前那一步棋子的下法时，公主却说悔棋的做法太幼稚了，他认输。  
女官刚要笑比尔博之前总是会悔棋的时候，她又突然意识到，公主只会对他的骑士悔棋。  
一旦想起史矛革，女官的心情尤为复杂，如果从没遇到过那个金红色的骑士，一切都会简单很多，可公主已经遇到了他的骑士，一旦史矛革离开，他就带走了一个Alpha能从Omega身上带走的一切。  
焦虑的北国王子不停地送来求婚的讯息，直到传来他和他父亲葬礼的消息。比尔博就这样想起了那位头发火红的王子，说来也好笑，知道他的头被叛军割下之后，比尔博才清晰地想起了那次舞会，红发的王子牵着他的手，告诉他红发在他的国家并不稀奇——除了初夜那一次问史矛革是否有过什么人，公主一次都没有问起过史矛革的过去，他不想让骑士记起来什么，毕竟无论想起来什么，那都是不曾属于自己的史矛革。

从初夏到仲夏，有关北国新王的传言愈演愈烈，有人说他是嗜血的暴君，有人说他是正统的王位继承者，还有人说他师出无名，是野兽和森林女妖的孩子，被派来占领北国。这些故事比尔博本来都是当笑话听听就过去了，但大家都在说新王为了巩固势力正在四处物色结盟对象的时候，比尔博感受到了人们的意有所指。  
可怜的比尔博殿下，他们都这么说。毕竟北国的战争一结束，公主也要嫁人了，就算年轻的王子不幸殒命，北国仍有王在，王仍然需要一个地位相当的伴侣。  
南边唯一的Omega公主仿佛成为了北国唯一的选择，原本有关公主的艳情诗全变成了Omega为了王国被迫与野兽结合后的悲惨故事。比尔博想史矛革一定听到了这些流言，战争已经结束了，如果他还活着，也该来带他离开了。给过比尔博承诺的史矛革已不能再和别的Omega结合。不知道是否是因为史矛革追随了北国的先王，现在已经被新王屠戮了呢？不然史矛革为何到现在都不肯来找他呢？  
待到最后一位拥护北国已死王室的领主被斩首的那一天，一支浩浩荡荡的求亲队伍果然从新王的王城出发，应验了所有人的猜测。国王对这个消息倒没有多少震惊，新王正是需要一个盟友的支持帮他稳定统治的时候，国王并不知道为何这个来路不明的家伙能得到一半多北国贵族的支持，但他明白此时将比尔博交给他就是锦上添花。新王在北国已经没有敌手了，他的手段诚然狠毒但却一劳永逸，此时他只差一位地位高贵的伴侣带给他继承人——没有比公主更为合适的选择了。

然而在口头答应对方之前，国王再次召见了公主，问他现在是做何考虑。公主诚实地回答自己并没有什么想法，但他们之前有过约定了，一切听从国王的安排。  
看到比尔博一副不咸不淡的样子，国王有种公主在谋划复仇的错觉，毕竟他是让安提帕特杀死史矛革的那个人。国王难得收起自己的高傲，嗫嚅着问公主是否已经放下自己的骑士了。  
公主反问如果没有放下的话，又有什么关系呢，骑士已经不知是死是活了。  
言语中只有调侃，完全听不出怪罪。  
短暂的沉默过后，公主问自己的父王知不知道那位北国新王是什么模样，是什么品性，多大了，之前有没有过婚姻。国王被问得满头大汗，回复说虽然求亲的队伍中没有国王，但说不定带了画像。  
但如果真与求亲大使见了面，就不能拒绝了吧？公主没有问出口，他看到一国之君缩在桌子后那张高背椅里，为了曾经和现在对比尔博所做的一切懊悔，却实在想不出自己哪里错了，也想不出该如何补救。  
在比尔博起身欲走的时候，国王做出了最后的供述。  
“和一个一无所知的人结婚，贵族都是轻车熟路的。比起了解对方喜欢什么，我们总是先了解他们的头衔——当年我娶你的母后的时候，只知道她是五座城堡的唯一继承人，我连她的家系都没弄明白，见到她的第一面，我就知道她很不喜欢我，但后来我们过得很幸福。”  
“我记事前她就死了，我不知道她过得幸不幸福……但你很少想起她。”  
“我每夜独自一人的时候都在想她，只是你不知道。”  
“那你爱她吗？”  
“当然，她的逝去令我痛不欲生，但过分的悲伤并不理性，那让死者不安。”  
“没有想过再爱上谁吗，父亲？”  
“从未有过。”  
“如果她不是五座城堡的继承人呢？”  
“她仍然是你们的母亲。”  
“如果她没有为你生下继承人呢？”  
比尔博不识趣的追问已经令国王不耐，他烦躁地抓起手边的一份文件展开来又合上，他不想再解释这样浅显易懂的道理了——他的孩子不能爱流浪汉，公主的爱意只能属于一位国王。算他们不知道那位国王的长相和年龄，不知道他是歹毒或是残暴，不知道他喜不喜欢公主最爱的甜点，他都已经注定拥有公主和他的爱意了——他甚至没有为之努力过，他不需要为之努力，在他夺得王座之后，公主就是他的战利品。  
这是亘古不变的道理，也是天下伦常法度的保障，比尔博没有任何理由违抗，贵为公主，他的人生和婚姻都决定了两个国家之间的关系和命运，以此来捍卫他的臣民，这是他的使命。

回寝宫路过花园的时候，比尔博看到莱特学士正和女官站在凉亭里，他走上前去与这两位问好，新王派出求亲队伍的消息已经传遍了整个王国，所有人都知道国王最小的Omega公主将要远赴北国，三人此时站在一起不免生出一丝离愁别绪。  
女官的眼睛一直有些泛红，自从求亲的消息和关于新王的可怕流言一起传来，她便愁眉不展许多天了。比尔博在明白母亲是什么之前就失去了自己的母后，是先后所有的孩子中最为年幼的一个，由女官一手带大，此时眼看着国王就要将公主送给那位可怕而嗜血的北国新王，她却什么也不能做。这不比赶走一位金红色的骑士，没有人能够不付出代价地赶走一位拥有一支强军的新王。  
而莱特作为唯一知道史矛革与公主之间仍有往来的人，所思所想则更要复杂得多，他看着公主欲言又止，比尔博告诉学士但说无妨。  
他问了与国王一样的问题：“公主可曾放下那位骑士大人？”  
比起先前面对国王的嘲弄，此时公主背过了身摇了摇头，他向学士与女官坦言他标记了史矛革。  
莱特与女官对视一眼，心下都十分诧异，但又深知多说无益，此时也只能默不作声。  
比尔博站在凉亭内看着仲夏的满园翠绿，忽然又想起史矛革那夜从花园内翻到自己的寝室，已近暮声的春花大朵而甜腻，熟烂的气味和Omega发情的味道如出一辙，他的骑士却带着风和雨的爽利趁夜来找他表明自己的忠心。  
他不愿带自己出逃流浪，也不愿意标记自己宣誓占有，但他的Alpha却单方面归属了比尔博——“再也不会有无名的白花”。骑士几乎兑现了所有的诺言，如果此时此刻骑士死了，那么比尔博也无须多言，但如果骑士没有死，比尔博却先一步许诺他人又算什么呢？  
公主长久地注视着园内的景色，他深知他愿意用性命去换取最后一点可能，他永远不会辜负他的骑士，一个计划在比尔博的心中渐渐形成，比尔博深吸了一口气好让自己下定决心。接着，他转向女官与学士，问他们是否愿意帮自己一个忙。


	10. 无关和亲

（1）  
五天前，国王一大清早就接到了下人匆匆忙忙报告的消息：公主失踪了。  
没有人知道公主去了哪里，根据各处门卫的情报来看一切正常，国王不可能将所有与之有关的人都抓起来审讯，加上求亲的队伍离王城越来越近，国王也不便派出人手大张旗鼓地搜查。正在一筹莫展之时，负责王城安全的安提帕特忽然带着公主的女官和藏书馆的莱特学士前来请罪，与他们一同而来的还有新王派出的传令官。  
国王当着传令官的面前没有发作，只冷眼看着单膝跪在地上的安提帕特不语，他接过传令官的信件，揭开金红的火漆，信里的内容却令国王眼前一黑。  
他将信件狠狠地掷在安提帕特的身前，怒不可遏道：“看你干的好事！”  
安提帕特不慌不忙地捡起了那封信件，脸色也是微微一变，纵使他先前对此有所猜想，但怎么也想不到事情的发展比他想象的更为离奇，并且北国的新王竟已在求亲的队伍之中，又因新平定的王都离不开新王的镇守，所以并未向任何人透露风声，特此来信是为了要国王不要声张，然而在此节骨眼上送来的这封信无疑是向国王施压——公主远嫁一事必成定局。  
为此，放走公主的女官、协助公主乔装出逃的莱特以及未能及时发现的安提帕特都受到了严惩——尽管骑士长只是被罚了三个月的俸禄。  
国王一遍又一遍地审讯被收押的女官和学士，却始终问不出公主的下落，他们都说公主不愿透露去向。国王交不出公主，他却不好再将求亲的队伍安排在王城外，只能把他们迎进了王城，备下酒宴，先在书房招待新王。  
约好的时间一到，国王的骑士长在书房领命前去迎接北国的新王，国王在王位上不停地变换着坐姿，一旁还站着先前被反复审问的女官和莱特，众人皆是一副忐忑难安的表情。  
那位跟在安提帕特身后进来的北国新王不是别人，正是四个月前在比武场上受了骑士长两剑险些死去的红发骑士史矛革。

新王仍旧穿着一副轻甲，作随从骑士的乔装，当他摘下头盔端在身侧神色淡淡地扫过书房内或站或坐的各人时，没有理会他们精彩的表情，说一会儿再解释。  
安提帕特是最不能理解大家那副欲言又止的样子的家伙，毕竟几天前就知道了真相，现在有什么好震惊的呢。  
史矛革对同为国王的比尔博的父亲致意之后，他说自己现在想知道殿下在哪里。  
南国的国王回过神来，看了看身边站着的女官和学士，他们都没有替自己回答的意思，只好硬着头皮喃喃地说：“他们说比尔博逃出去找你了。”  
国王不知道这样的发展是让事情更容易了一些，还是更难了一些。  
史矛革也瞪大了眼睛愣了一下：“他离开有几天了？”  
“五天，只比你的传令官早了一夜，没能知道你的消息。”  
史矛革脸色一沉，问国王为何不早点和他说。国王本来想让史矛革坐下来喝点酒的客套话也被生生地憋了回去，回答说公主失踪是件大事，不能公开消息，以防居心叵测的家伙比他们先找到公主。  
金红色的国王没有再对另一位国王继续追问了，他转身面向一旁站着的女官与莱特，问他们知道些什么。  
女官还未说话就已经红了眼圈，新王的真实身份如命运女神故布的迷阵，她说公主那天决心逃出王城去寻找骑士之后，她只负责替公主收拾行囊和打掩护，之后莱特学士为公主带来乔装的学士袍，公主藏在学士下夜班的马车里出宫了。  
莱特闻言也上前一步躬身道：“在下按公主的命令将公主送出了王城，又另替公主买了一匹马，只知道公主往北边去了。”  
又一次听到这份口供的国王此时也仍旧感到愤怒，自己臣子下人全都敢公然违抗王令，若不是那天那封信里写明了新王就是原先公主的骑士，在找到公主之前国王不希望旁生枝节，这两个人的性命早已不必留着。  
史矛革却又问了几个细节问题，公主的行囊内带了些什么，他穿着什么样的衣物以及在出宫前向莱特或女官询问了哪些问题。在得到答案之后，北国的国王没有多待的意思，他向南国的国王表示愿意协助对方一起寻找公主的下落，言下之意已经打算结束这次会谈。  
国王却盯着史矛革不挪眼，好一会儿他才缓缓道：“如果找不到公主，这并不是我的错，我已为北国的新王留着他了。”  
史矛革不愿多言，转身离开了。

相较于王城等人的毫无头绪，五天前就已离开王城的公主目的明确，他在骑士辞行前托付骑士购置庄园的事情骑士已经办妥，比尔博根本没作他想，就算是骑士死了，他也要去那里看一看。  
庄园的位置离王城不算近，除了莱特学士给公主的一匹马之外，公主又另雇了一辆马车，才往北境的城堡出发。第三天将要在路上遇到北国派来的求亲队伍时，比尔博害怕节外生枝就避开了大路，让马车走了足足一个星期才抵达目的地，公主清算了费用，又额外付了一些让车夫不要多言，车夫说着一定一定，领过钱之后就离开了。公主开始骑马前进，他根据史矛革给他提供的地址，在当地辗转询问了好几个人，他如今不会再做用首饰换钱的事情了，一路上还算顺利地抵达了郊外的那个庄园。  
果然如他所吩咐的那样僻静且远离城镇和人群，不容易被他人察觉，只是因为缺乏打理，从外面看上去倒是很冷清寥落。见骑士将他的命令完成得这么恰到好处，比尔博心里又生出几分悲喜交加的复杂情感。  
待公主牵着黑马走到庄园的门前，屋内传来了人声——想必是史矛革雇的仆人。铁栏杆上挂着的牌子是老旧的木板，刻字已经看不清了，公主不疑有他，抓住旁边悬着铜铃的绳子，敲响了铃铛。那屋里的声音静了一静，不一会儿一个穿着灰蓝色罩衫的年轻人从大门内走了出来，他眉上有一道尺长的伤口，面目看上去不怒自威，虽说这吓不到比尔博，却也让他有些疑惑骑士为什么找了这样的人来看守庄园。  
对方见比尔博的模样倒是先愣了一下，接着走下楼梯来到门前，问他有什么事。  
比尔博好脾气地没计较，只问他先前是不是受一位先生的雇用负责看守庄园，又说自己是这座庄园的主人。  
那年轻人问比尔博如何证明。  
比尔博只说他有这座庄园的地契。  
“你带在身上了？拿出来我瞧瞧？”  
比尔博想了想便拿了出来，他倒是没有直接交给对方，只让对方隔着铁门看清就好。  
接着年轻人立马说不好意思冲撞了主人，将铁门从里面打开了，又接过比尔博的黑马拴在了门上，一心想着这些仆人完全不懂规矩的比尔博没有多言，他问年轻人先前雇用他们的那位先生在不在这里？  
年轻人一听，立马说在的在的。  
“真的吗？史矛革在这里？”  
“对，他就在楼上，您进去就会看见了。”  
比尔博微笑起来，立马想要往房内走，又觉得直接撇开对方不太礼貌，好在对方已经跟了上来，便问道：“那为什么我来了他却不下来见我？你们没有通知他吗？”  
“这会儿肯定已经通知老爷了，大概已经从楼上下来了。”  
公主这时忽然反应过来，在庄园的门口停住了脚步，听见屋内刚刚有吵闹声，问庄园里还有多少人。  
年轻人大大咧咧地一笑，他一手撑开大门说并没有多少，一手出其不意地在公主身后猛地一推，将他推进了屋内，只见屋内的客厅里或坐或站着十多号人，都穿着不再整洁的雇佣兵服，手里拿着兵器的不在少数，他们全都虎视眈眈地望着被推进门内的公主。  
“也就半支无路可去的雇佣兵，希望您不要介意我们的片刻打扰。”  
知道误入虎穴的比尔博大叫史矛革的名字，佣兵们一头雾水但也毫不在意。他们上前捆住乔装的公主，告诉比尔博他们来到这个庄园的时候已经没有任何人了，大概都以为战争要打来就去逃难了，如今战争结束只有比尔博拿着地契回来，看来不管他在找谁，那个人都死了。  
佣兵们打开了比尔博随身携带的包裹，比尔博小心保护好的珠宝首饰全被一股脑儿地倒了出来，佣兵们发出惊叹，小声商量了一下，决定把比尔博留下作为人质，等这个少爷的家人来赎。  
佣兵们接着七手八脚地开始脱比尔博的衣服，想看看有没有更多的首饰，比尔博藏在帽子下的头发是随意用绳子挽起来的。在那些Beta欺压上来的时候，比尔博压抑住恐惧和恶心，小心地掩藏自己的性别。在佣兵最后只找到了那一支比尔博挂在胸前毫不值钱的玻璃圆管时，他们问这是什么。  
比尔博如实回答：“恋人的头发。”  
雇佣兵们听后大声啐了口吐沫，他们厌恶这个，因为前雇主也是位红发的家伙，那颗红脑袋现在在城墙上挂着，所以他们白打了几个月的仗。  
“北国王城的城墙上挂满了红头发的人，你的恋人说不定就在里面。”  
说着雇佣兵将比尔博的护身符打破在地上，用脚将金红色的头发碾进了干草和灰尘里。  
比尔博大声哀嚎，他求男人发发慈悲，这是他留有的史矛革的最后一样东西了。  
佣兵们充耳不闻，他们没有让比尔博把他的外套和裤子穿回去，直接把他塞进了一个大立柜中反锁起来，告诉他最好对他们交代他到底是谁家的少爷，他们该去哪里要赎金。并威胁说如果比尔博只有这么些钱的话，留他也没有多少用处了。过了一会儿，比尔博又听有人笑着说可惜不是位小姐，否则还有很多用处呢。  
这样的下流话引起了一阵哄笑。  
比尔博手脚被捆着，蜷缩在立柜里不敢挣扎，现在这些雇佣兵理所应当觉得他是个Beta——毕竟没有人会放一个Omega自己出远门，如果被他们发现了自己是个Omega，那后果绝对不堪设想。  
失去了护身符的公主祈祷着骑士会来救他，但他知道骑士不会来了。心灰意冷的他这才想起王城里的女官和学士，事情败露，父王一定会对他们大动肝火，在求亲队伍已经要到王城的时候选择帮助他，肯定难逃一死——唯一值得庆幸的是，他很快就能去陪他们了。  
立柜里的积尘让比尔博有些喘不过来气，很久之后比尔博才意识到那是自己的呜咽。  
比尔博顶用了一位宫中曾经见过的贵族的姓氏，那位贵族的城堡靠近南边，送信的佣兵往来一圈需要耗费些时间，他不敢让这些曾受佣于北国先王的士兵知道自己的真实身份，否则就不知道会引来怎样的连锁反应。

比尔博在昏暗的立柜中哭累了就会睡一会儿，再被人叫醒的时候，天色已经暗下来，佣兵升起一堆篝火。其中一个打开立柜给他递进来食物，说是晚饭，但散发着异味的肉汤和黑面包放在一个看不清原来颜色的浅盘中，只让比尔博作呕。  
佣兵看到这位少爷这么不识趣，都没想给他松绑，索性把比尔博和那个脏盘子关在一起，在立柜外告诉他一天只有这一顿。  
比尔博突然觉得命运女神终于想起来自己的所有任性，带走史矛革后就大声嘲笑他，告诉他如果想要争取什么的话，他只配得到这个，关在漆黑的柜子中像狗一样进食。如果他之前认命了，现在应该坐在花园里，和女官讨论自己该准备多少件厚衣服北上。  
他想起了史矛革，所有命运的恩赐中，他最不该奢求的珍宝。

他不知道自己是否是睡着了，因为他不太记得为什么外面的声音突然嘈杂起来，惨叫和求饶声越来越多直到消失不见，最后剩下的只有整齐的靴子踏地和盔甲摩擦的声音。  
在一个颤抖着的声音的指引下，脚步声离立柜越来越近，比尔博想要说话，却不知道该说什么，也不知道来者是谁。在一位有北方口音的人高声问钥匙去哪里的时候，比尔博听到那个带饭给他的佣兵道歉求饶，说一定掉在什么地方了，一定能找到。  
比尔博竖起耳朵听见佣兵四处翻找的声音，突然传来钢剑砍在立柜锁头上的声音，接着锁链应声而落。比尔博被这震耳欲聋的一声吓得抱紧了头，柜子的门被拉开，晨光斜斜地打进来，逆光使得比尔博看不清那人的脸，却看到了他有金红色的头发。  
比尔博以为自己是在做梦或者已经死了，他捂住眼睛，蜷起衣不蔽体的身子，带着哭腔确认来人：“……史矛革？”  
“殿下，”熟悉的声音从未像现在这么清晰，“我来赴约了。”

不知从哪里回来的骑士穿着耀眼的银甲，只是上面的家徽不再是南国王族的。史矛革用匕首割断了比尔博身上的绳子，看到粗绳摩擦造成的伤口，史矛革犹豫过后还是接过一件斗篷先将比尔博卷了横抱在怀里。比尔博从兜帽的阴影里去看屋子里的人，他们穿着和史矛革印有同样家徽的银甲，深蓝色的披风上染着他们刚刚杀死的佣兵的血。  
比尔博有太多问题要问了，但却已经忘了该如何言语。他不想触摸骑士冰冷的铠甲，只好抬手去碰垂在他眼前的那缕金红色的头发。这时比尔博看到了自己沾着尘土满是擦伤的手，只好又缓缓放下，收回在斗篷里：“我在做梦吗，史矛革？”  
史矛革只是把他抱得更紧。  
他们到了镇上之后很快找到了一个落脚点，史矛革吩咐了骑士们去请镇上的学士，再为公主购置一些必需品，留下了一半人手看守着这间小旅店。比尔博坐在床边，被半跪的史矛革护在怀里，听着他们的谈话，他总觉得哪里不对。  
等骑士们退出去了，比尔博后知后觉地瞪大了眼睛：“他们叫你陛下？”  
“我会解释的。”  
“现在你是国王了，你是不是来娶我的？”  
比尔博不依不饶地抓着史矛革的手，他只想问个清楚。  
史矛革端详了一会儿比尔博那副震惊和不能理解的表情，坚定地点点头。之后他为比尔博脱掉那件斗篷，看到比尔博身上只有一件单衣和短裤，又叹了口气，说直接杀掉那些佣兵还是便宜了他们。  
比尔博像是忘记了雇佣兵的事，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着史矛革，就像是这样能看出来为什么他的骑士变成国王了。史矛革之前吩咐人去准备的清水和毛巾现在也送来了，他说要给比尔博清洁一下伤口。  
比尔博因为手腕的伤被擦到的时候疼得要躲，史矛革就把他的手握得紧了一些，一边擦一边轻轻吹气。  
史矛革的神情很专注，他从骑士们带的行囊里找到了软膏和干净的绷带，为比尔博包扎好手腕之后，问比尔博是否介意自己碰他的腿。  
比尔博疑惑的脸上染上了一层红晕，回答如果陛下觉得不妥，他可以自己来做这些事。  
看着公主别扭的样子国王没有说话，仍然像是当初做骑士那样耐心地牵过比尔博的手，公主挣了一下没有挣脱，也就不再拒绝了，史矛革便接着动作。  
大腿上的擦伤远比手腕上的要难处理，史矛革只敢轻轻用毛巾裹着食指，一点点将创面的灰尘蘸干净，比尔博仰躺在床上，那件斗篷被他抓在怀里抱着盖在肚子上，回忆一点点涌入了脑子，想起了什么的公主突然对他的国王道歉：“我弄丢了你送给我的护身符，那些佣兵搜身的时候把它拿走弄坏了。”  
“你现在有我了，还要那种东西做什么。”  
比尔博想起那个画面胸口还在抽痛，他叹了口气说：“那你现在也有我了，你会扔掉当初我送你的那束头发吗？”  
“那不一样。”史矛革像是知道比尔博会这么问，他的回答斩钉截铁，“我可以为你许下无数的誓言，但你为我只需这么一次就够了。”  
公主想起自己早在三年前就将骑士带上了自己的床，红着脸小声说自己也许诺过很多次了。  
史矛革听后停下了手上的动作，居高临下地俯视着比尔博，比尔博感受到了一股属于Alpha的魄力，就像那夜他标记史矛革时感受过的一样。  
“你说得对，的确不止一次。”史矛革像是刚想起来那样，手伸上前轻轻握住比尔博脖子，比尔博顺从地闭上眼睛，让那双生着剑茧的手伸进他的衣领里，感受那些流连在自己颈侧轻柔的抚摸。  
“你还欠我一样东西。”比尔博出言提醒，他的眼泪洇进了床单里。  
史矛革点点头，收回手继续处理伤口，说那也是比尔博欠他的。  
等史矛革将比尔博的伤口都处理完毕，小镇的学士才跟在骑士们身后姗姗来迟，在他查看了比尔博的身体情况后，说只是有点脱水，也没有好好吃东西，休息一天的话很快就能好了。送走学士后，史矛革又让骑士们进来，命其中的一位去向南国的王城报告消息，就说公主已经找到了，身体也没有大碍，他们很快就能启程回去。  
比尔博一听又要回去，问史矛革要是遇到了求亲的北国人怎么办。还没等史矛革说话，屋子里的骑士都笑了起来，问公主可知道他们的陛下是哪里的国王。

“你现在打算和我讲讲到底是怎么回事了吗？”  
颜面尽失的比尔博等骑士都离开了房间后开始鼓着腮帮子生气，他需要一个合理的解释。  
史矛革问比尔博还记不记得去年那场舞会里他遇到的那位红色头发的北国王子。比尔博点头，死掉的那个嘛。  
那是我的堂弟，史矛革轻描淡写地说道。  
提起这件事的时候，史矛革又恢复了他当初做骑士那副对所有东西都漠不关心的模样，就像讲提起别人的故事。  
史矛革的父亲是北国的国王，只有他一个孩子，当时他还有个叔叔，按照继承顺序，史矛革是第一王储，他的叔叔就是第二位。三年前史矛革的父亲得了急病暴毙，史矛革也被传染，他的叔叔以为史矛革必死无疑，就提前宣布了王子的死讯，举国哀悼王族一连丧失两位成员时，史矛革的叔叔作为第一王储即位了。  
但是所有人都没有料到，史矛革没有病死，挺过来的他看到北国已经有了新的国王。知道真相的臣子和学士们意识到现在的国王不会放过王位的合法继承人，本来葬礼都已安排妥当，史矛革却这么活过来了，这一事实就让他的叔叔变成了篡位者。神明护佑着史矛革，要他继承北国，但神明无法从伪王手上救出他，忠心耿耿的臣子压下了消息，让史矛革一路南下，他们要想办法让王位回归正统，再请史矛革回来。北国老国王的旧部里流传着王储没有死去的消息，流言传到国王耳朵里，震怒的他要挖出王储的尸首向世人证明哥哥的孩子已死，却得到了一具空棺。他当然没有公开这个消息，而是随便找了一个腐烂的尸身替代，但他在那之后从未放弃杀死史矛革。  
“再然后，我就在王城遇到了你。你与我见过的所有不谙世事的贵族子弟如出一辙，我承认最开始救你是为了让你帮我找个安全的地方躲避，却没想到你是国王的孩子。”  
比尔博认真地听着史矛革的解释，他把头靠在史矛革身上，接话说现在他就全明白了，之前总觉得你肯定是识字并且会用剑的。  
接着史矛革提起若不是比尔博决心要和自己私奔，他也不会这么拼命地将本来两年的计划加快到几个月内完成，他不想让比尔博跟着自己游离失所，也不想在南方树敌。不如等自己夺回王位，再名正言顺地将比尔博带回家——而嗜血之类的名号，也是加快计划不得已的结果，但他并不希望比尔博知道太多，这些事由他来背负就好了。  
比尔博又问起了地契的事，史矛革解释说当时战局对他非常不利，他担心如果就这样死去，再也见不到公主了，可去见比尔博的时候，若被问起庄园的事又无法交代，他也没办法坦白，就索性将这件事办妥了。想着如果以后他真的死了，就托自己的堂弟告诉他未来的王后，金红色的骑士已经死了。若最后他是胜者，那么庄园留着也没用了。  
“我本想在事成后尽快告诉你，但我又走不开，就只能派了一支求亲的队伍，乔装成一位骑士混在里面，出发时也派了传令官给你带了消息——谁成想你却逃出来了，我的传令官只晚了你一夜。”  
比尔博听完后叹了口气，向史矛革道歉的时候，史矛革突然揽上了他的肩膀，将嘴唇印在比尔博的额头：“你愿意为一个被驱逐的骑士出逃，是我要谢谢你。”  
比尔博红了眼睛，说自己已经标记了史矛革，当然要对史矛革负责。  
这话听在北国新王的耳朵里却很受用，但还未等他有所回应，公主已经转而踢了他一脚道：“别以为你说些好话，我就不会过问为什么庄园变成现在这样了。”  
史矛革又解释了一通，这会儿比尔博已经不是很在乎究竟事情是如何演变的了，他只在乎他终于找回了他的骑士，这一点就足够了。  
史矛革将公主揽在怀里同他说话，直到公主抓着史矛革的手指睡着，这一天才算过去了。

他们在当地的旅馆内又休整了两日，史矛革借着地利与自己国内的事务又接洽了两回，方才着手要带公主上路向南国的王都进发。  
史矛革这回没有选择骑马，而是与公主同乘。史矛革坐在马车里看了两份早上速传来的公文信件，他今天穿着深色的便衣，倒是不再穿盔甲了，可左手边还放着他见过血的剑。  
公主坐在史矛革的右手边，手里拿着从当地买来的小说本，但一页也没有读进去，比尔博仍然在适应这个新近归来的史矛革，时不时地偷瞄着北国的新王，显然对于史矛革身份的变化也很不适应。他再也不能颐指气使地命令自己的骑士眼里只有自己了，甚至还要以史矛革的事情为优先，因而像只怕生的小动物，在史矛革做正事的时候连出声都很少。  
史矛革对此一清二楚，不过并没有点破，他想给公主一点时间去适应，但是公主这样紧张难安却是没有必要的。史矛革放下了手里的文书，仔细将信件放进了手边箱柜的暗门里，又朝假装看书的公主伸出手，示意他往自己身边坐一点。  
已经从被绑架到被解救，以及归来的骑士变成了国王等一系列突如其来的事件中缓过来的公主却没有顺着史矛革的意思，反而往外坐了一些，警惕地盯着史矛革的手。  
“怎么了？”史矛革问道。  
“在想嫁给你会不会很无聊。”  
史矛革难得被猛地噎住了，一时无话，也不知道该如何回答，只能过了半响才淡淡地点头道：“可能会的。”  
从南国珍贵的Omega公主变成北国的王后，比尔博自从认定史矛革之后从未做过如此假设，但如果他要当一名王后，也许他最为重要的使命就变成了替史矛革留下继承人——想想南国的国王、他自己的父亲，想想那些国王对王后口口声声的爱，比尔博很难说清自己此时在想些什么。他甚至有些希望史矛革仍旧是他的骑士，而不是他的国王。  
马车突然出现的颠簸打断了比尔博的思虑，在他从位子上跌落前，史矛革伸手揽住比尔博的腰身把他扶好，之后就一直没有松手。比尔博想起要是原来的骑士，大概会为刚刚的自作主张道歉，再把手老老实实地收回去——不，如果是骑士根本没有资格和他同乘一辆马车。  
比尔博靠进史矛革的怀里，想是不是国王比骑士还要有趣一点。他重施自己当初的伎俩，用手指缠上史矛革的发梢，接着咬吻史矛革的下巴。若是骑士的话，大概只会默默地受着，但史矛革已不再是比尔博的骑士，面对公主的勾引，国王可以将手伸进比尔博的裙摆，像是第一次那样仅仅是用手指就能攻城略地。在比尔博变了主意开口道歉，要史矛革放过自己的时候，史矛革会给比尔博一个深吻，让他把所有的话和呻吟都咽下。被吻到喘不过气之后，公主拼命点头表示自己知道该怎么做了，之后只好咬着下唇看自己裙摆里的手，感受国王手指上那些硬茧，一遍遍擦过自己敏感的穴口。比尔博不敢大声呻吟，只能用力夹紧史矛革的手臂，耐心地等史矛革满意。  
可史矛革却没有收手的意思，比尔博以为自己要高潮才能被放过，但他的身体早不是三年前的稚嫩，仅有手指是不行的，他的鼻头发酸，开口求史矛革别再欺负他了，史矛革这才松手，咬了下比尔博汗湿的鼻尖，告诉他有些事做了就要想清楚后果。见比尔博一副要哭的样子，史矛革又笑起来，让比尔博枕在自己腿上，好好哄了一会儿。  
他们讨论过了比尔博下一次发情的时间，加之两国之间的路程并不遥远，如果往后的日子里公主思乡，完全可以回到南国过上几月，所以他们最终定下的出发日期近在眼前。

回到王城后，公主在史矛革的陪同下向国王请罪，并请求一并宽恕女官与学士的过错。国王早已知道结局如此，尤其此刻当着史矛革的面不便多言，只说念及公主年幼不谙世事这次犯错就当作个教训不再追究，其他要求也都一一应允了。  
这时史矛革方才起身向国王求婚，尽管这已经是在座所有人都心知肚明的事情，但是当面听到比尔博还是忽然红了脸，他看着史矛革向国王陈述意愿，重提了一回当年南国国王许下的诺言，又言明细节之处会有专门的文书在之后呈上。  
国王也知道这些事情不必在公主面前商量，他看着自己最年幼最疼爱的孩子终于得偿所愿，说了些漂亮的场面话，答应了北国国王事后详谈，便打发众人走了。  
而后两个月内的大多数时间中，史矛革先是盯着国王将和亲谈了下来，又加班加点地定下了婚礼的过程：婚礼自是会在北国重新举办，公主也需要尽早与新王一同回到北国。  
国王没有想到史矛革会如此迫切，史矛革反而解释到国内朝政尚需梳理，并且实在不放心他人护送公主前往北境：“两国姻亲一结，其他势力自然都会盯上。”  
国王只得答应了。

（2）

六个月后，北国的春天才姗姗来迟，与南国迅猛复苏的盎然绿意不同，北国的春天像个病怏怏的孩子，走得一瘸一拐，说是要来，却迟迟拖着。  
比尔博在去年秋天嫁给了新王，在秋天那场发情后不久，北国的学士们就发现他怀上了孩子，消息传到南国，他的哥哥和女官在之后还亲自过来探望过。他们来时恰是北国最冷的时候，冰雪又将他们多留了些时日，有人作伴让不被允许出门的比尔博心情还不算糟糕。只是天气稍稍转暖，南国王城就不停地催他们回去，女官只好答应比尔博，等他临产的时候再来看他。  
比尔博数着日子，等着花园里树上那些薄纱一般的嫩绿色长大。传言说北国的春天都是很美的，比尔博只觉得是因为他们看腻了白色的风景，有一两朵花都能痛哭流涕。  
身后传来了敲门声，大概是侍女又来送些什么点心热汤之类的东西了，现在王国的继承人在他的肚子里，这些下人就不停地想方设法再多塞点什么进去，比尔博真觉得这件事并没有他们想的那么好，毕竟他的肚子现在已经不小了，他都不确定有多少是厨娘的功劳，又有多少是史矛革的。  
“东西放在一边就行了，一会儿我会吃的。”比尔博说这话的时候头也不回，但不动声色地把窗户关小了一些，省得爱操心的侍女念叨。  
但推门而入的并非是侍女。  
“之前送来的都没吃完，你就等他们送新的来了？”史矛革拿起一块冷掉的点心塞进嘴里，“好吧，是该送新的来了，你要我现在吩咐人去做吗？”  
比尔博听到是史矛革，也不着急起身，而是把之前拉上的窗户又推大了一点，转身叫史矛革过来看看。  
史矛革走到比尔博身边，伸手握住了比尔博正朝外指点的手，果然凉得吓人，他沉下来脸却不好发作，只能先顺着比尔博指的方向看过去。  
“那种鸟，你记得吗？南边也有的。”  
史矛革并不怎么感兴趣，他把比尔博的手捂在自己手心，哈气帮他取暖，想比尔博肯定又把他用不习惯的暖手炉给丢到不知哪里去了。  
“史矛革，你说这种鸟怎么那么蠢，现在南国的花园肯定到处都开满了花，为什么要特地飞到北国来呢？这里的花园什么都没有。”  
比尔博笑那只蠢鸟，史矛革却以为比尔博话里有话，国王起身关了窗户，要王后坐得离壁炉近一些。见国王这副样子，比尔博才意识到自己说错了话，他慌忙补了一句说鸟儿一定是为了比温暖的花园更重要的东西才飞来北国的，学士一定知道原因，傍晚的时候他可以找人去问问。  
说完他还是乖乖地从窗边起身，坐在壁炉边，专心致志地盯着跳动的火焰。史矛革也不叫比尔博靠过来坐近一点，看到自己的国王什么也不说的样子，比尔博凑上去亲吻他的侧脸，说是自己不好，说错了话，要史矛革不要生气了。  
史矛革本想把比尔博横抱在怀里，但碍于王后隆起的肚子实在不怎么方便，他就让比尔博坐在自己腿上，和他解释说他生气的不是比尔博说错了话，而是连自己也觉得比尔博说得很对。  
“我没办法给你一座那么漂亮的花园，比尔博，你就是那只飞到北国来的小鸟。”  
比尔博把脸埋在史矛革的颈窝，呼吸着Alpha身上让他安心的味道，过了一会儿才说：“人总不能太贪心了。”说完比尔博在史矛革的脸上亲了亲。  
“是吗？可是我觉得我已经很贪心了。”史矛革搂紧了王后，告诉比尔博他有时候做梦会梦见自己一觉醒来还是在南国的那条后巷里，父亲死了，王位也被人抢走，他一无所有，而且更重要的是，“梦里我知道你不会走进那条巷子。”  
比尔博听了心里闷闷地难受，虽然他得偿所愿地跟骑士在一起了，但也只有他知道来到北国之后的生活并没有看上去那么平静，就像当初史矛革在雇佣兵手下救下他时，史矛革也并不像看上去那样风光，公主至今还记得旅馆的夜里他在史矛革身上摸到的那些绷带和伤疤。  
史矛革亲吻王后的肩头道：“我不敢想象再次一无所有。”  
“我们不是聊过这个了吗？”比尔博拉起史矛革的手道，“现在后悔可来不及了。”公主故意说着反话，将史矛革的手放在自己的腰上，好站起来转过身来正对着国王陛下。  
史矛革便在他微微隆起的肚子上亲了一下，见比尔博推他肩膀，便乖乖地往后让了让，给比尔博足够的空间好让他拎着裙子坐上来。  
“这是安慰我的吗？”史矛革揽住了比尔博的后腰，怕他不小心摔下去。  
好一番折腾的比尔博摸了摸自己圆乎乎的肚子感受了一会儿，片刻后才摇了摇头道：“我想做了而已，既然你在那里想有的没的，不如好好服侍我了，Alpha。”比尔博坐在史矛革的腿上，咬着唇努力忍耐着笑意，伸手绕住了国王耳后的头发，想要去够他留在史矛革后颈上的咬痕，自从史矛革补上了对比尔博的标记之后，结合咬痕就变得更加敏感。  
但是史矛革捉住了比尔博的手，松松地将公主揽进怀里，告诉比尔博还记不记得在马车上学会了什么，后知后觉的王后这才有所收敛，乖乖地被国王按着后颈接吻，他吐着的舌头被国王坏心地咬住，急得比尔博伸手去掐史矛革的腰。  
Alpha连忙放开自己的Omega，在公主的瞪视之下又重新温柔款款地交换了一个湿吻，这回比尔博才如愿以偿地靠在了Alpha的胸前，舒服得脚趾都蜷了起来。  
国王缓缓掀开了王后的长袍，从繁复的裙摆下捉住了王后的脚腕，顺着那一点细腻的皮肤一路摸到了腿上，史矛革告诉比尔博他还记得月光落在他腿上的样子。比尔博不明所以，却知道上床的时候说什么都不必当真，轻车熟路地低头咬吻史矛革的锁骨。国王猛地抖了一下，轻笑说太痒了，比尔博抱怨地抬起脸看着他，嘴唇上还盈着水渍。  
史矛革心下好笑，面上却是一点不露的，只是稳稳地一手勾住比尔博的腿弯，一手揽住他的腰，将王后往自己怀里送了送，他半勃的部位真真切切地顶在了比尔博的臀缝里，腹部也被王后柔软饱满的肚子贴了上来，比尔博猛地红了脸。  
这些都让国王的鼻息变得粗重了一些，他亲吻比尔博耳垂，低沉的嗓音从耳尖一路传到了脑中，比尔博只觉得耳侧和身下传来的热意让他的腰间都开始泛软，只睁着泛着水光的眼睛听他的国王问他为什么这会儿害羞起来了。  
比尔博回答不出，舔了舔嘴唇还要索吻。  
史矛革便又给了他一个深吻，亲得比尔博喘不过气来。自从比尔博被史矛革标记之后，他似乎变得比原先更敏感，像是AO之间的联结和亲密是比骑士和公主偷情要更为令人害羞之事，比如此刻国王揉按他后颈的咬痕时，比尔博被褪下裙服的肩头都染上了红晕，但正是这一点青涩却让人更加欲罢不能。  
史矛革握剑的手在比尔博的裙服之下逗弄，用指尖磨着他翕张的小穴打转，在公主不时难耐地撑起身体时搔刮比尔博会阴的皮肤，让公主放在史矛革肩头的手指一时也无所适从起来，国王却仍旧不紧不慢地亲吻他雪白的胸脯，舔弄Omega微有弧度的胸口。  
比尔博被撩拨得口干舌燥，身下却湿得溢出滑液，他对国王说他想要他了，史矛革问他有多想，比尔博回答很想很想。史矛革又问他怎么怀孕了还那么馋嘴，比尔博却已经等得不耐烦了，急得反倒委屈起来，Omega孕期里的性欲大过平时的事情又不是他能够改变的，他已经那么辛苦地怀着宝宝了，还要被Alpha嘲笑。  
国王这才歉意地哄了公主一会儿，将手指从湿滑的穴口处深深插了进去，顶着深处此时已经半闭的生殖腔口轻轻蹭着，在结合之前史矛革也只操过那儿一次，他至今还记得公主第一回的反应。后来新婚夜里两人再次尝试时，公主方才尝到快感，脸上哭得像是被人开苞的处女，底下却扭着腰想吃得更深一些，但此时却不便撩拨得太为过火。  
国王简单地做了几下扩张，解开裤子露出勃起的阴茎，扶着公主的腰顺着湿泞的股缝满满地挺了进去，公主的大腿贴在他身侧打颤，人也伏在史矛革的身前小声哭着，弄得史矛革总会觉得是不是伤着他了。  
而孕期里被操干的部位则好得过了头，虽然两人的动作和缓，但是公主比平常更为动情，湿湿软软地缠着Alpha不说，还会搂着史矛革的脖颈赞美他的国王，要他的国王多疼爱他一点。偶尔肚子里的宝宝闹腾了，比尔博也会拉着史矛革的手贴到肚子上，向史矛革抱怨他的孩子像史矛革一样不安分。尽管这时候国王会应承下来，却总会看着比尔博暗自发笑，心里反问两个人之间到底谁更不安分。  
史矛革抱着自己的王后在房间里欢爱，直到将Omega送上高潮。Alpha未得到满足的阴茎被猛地绞紧，几乎抽拔不动，比尔博靠在国王的怀里微微皱着眉头，像是在承受着莫大的痛苦，下身不受控制地收缩着。史矛革吻了吻他汗湿的头发，缓下来替比尔博轻轻揉着后腰和小腹帮他适应高潮的快感，等到比尔博稍微适应之后会继续之前停下的抽插。  
比尔博总是更喜欢这部分，他并不介意史矛革在自己高潮后继续操弄，尽管情欲不会像之前那样炽热激烈，却也不会像是之前那样蒙住比尔博的心神。他喜欢他的国王在此刻动情和痴迷的表情，那会让比尔博更清楚地记住自己的Alpha是怎样需要一个Omega，这会提醒比尔博是如何标记了一个Alpha，他会为此吮吻Alpha的后颈，让史矛革在他的身体里高潮。  
尽管这样的性爱刺激且令人满足，但之后比尔博总会有一段时间里因为胎动频繁而不舒服，史矛革会抱着他休息上一阵子，直到比尔博缓过来想要洗澡或是就这么睡上一会儿。  
草长莺飞，他想着比尔博关于北国与南国风光的概述，而他如今怀抱着原本不应属于他的故事，竟也慢慢睡着了。


End file.
